The debt
by SinisterlyInnocent
Summary: She had lost herself completely and from the ashes and a new Caroline was born. She never believed such horrors existed and now she was part of them. Klaus Mikaelson the head of a criminal organization had taken her hostage. He told her that she was there to pay for her father's debt. And the payment was her. AU. Dark themes. Warnings inside.
1. The debt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

x

**Warnings:** This story contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, violence, BDSM, torture.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be extremely dark.

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was her walking down the road and then sensing a very distinct feeling. Fear.

She had looked around but saw nothing. She did feel as if she was being watched though. She walked faster. She thought someone was stalking her but as she looked behind her again she saw nothing but shadows.

Her heels were leaving an echo as they were clanking faster on the tarmac and she kept walking. It was night. She had just left from her work and unfortunately she couldn't use her car to get back home. Her father said that he had to use her car because his own had some mechanical problems. She had tried to refuse him but in the end she had given him the keys.

Now she was walking towards the next bus stop but she was feeling uncomfortable. This uneasiness would not leave her. Maybe it was just games her mind was playing with her.

Or so she thought because before she could react a black van drove straight at her. She thought it would hit but instead one of its slide doors opened and a male gloved hand grabbed her.

She felt her legs forcibly leaving the road as she was shoved into the van. Before she could understand what was happening and before she could even scream a hand was on her mouth and a needle on her neck.

Blackness hit her and then there was nothing.

* * *

She tried to open her eyes but they were heavy. So heavy. She moaned and then realized that something was in her mouth. She tried to talk or to at least open her eyes but again nothing. It seemed futile.

She panicked and tried to scream but only muffled sounds came out of her mouth. As consciousness was returning she panicked. She tried to scream again but realized that something was in her mouth. Something that prevented any sound from coming off. She was gagged. Not only gagged but also she couldn't see nothing. Something was wrapped around her head. Whatever it was it was making her breathing even more difficult. She tried to take deep breaths from her nose but she was panicking so much that she felt as if she couldn't breathe at all. She moved her jaws a little bit. Something was tightly strapped around her mouth. It felt as if it was leather and as she moved her tongue she realized there was a ball attached to the leather and was stuffed inside her mouth. A ball gag? She had only heard of these things but had never seen one how much more have one in her mouth! The more she tried to move her jaws the more that thing was hurting and cutting her skin around her mouth. She felt that she was also drooling around that damn thing.

Flashes of memory returned as terror consumed her. She was kidnapped. Someone took her from the middle of the road. They put her into a van and then she had lost consciousness.

She then realized something else too. Her whole body was sore. She shuddered as a whole new terror came with the next realization. Her hands were tied and her arms suspended over her head. She moved her fingers as much as she could and she touched metal and chains. Her whole body was hanging. Her feet were barely touching the ground, only her toes and that only if she stretched them. She was barefoot. She was cold too. She was no longer wearing her coat. Only her thin dress.

Tears fell from her eyes and she tried to free herself. She tugged at her restraints but she only managed to sway herself in the air. She kept trying but it was useless. Soon she exhausted herself.

More tears gathered in her eyes but then she heard the sound of a door opening and she heard footsteps approaching her and she stopped struggling all together. She stood absolutely still. She was so afraid that she feared that her heart was about to stop beating.

Someone roughly took the hood from her head and her hair fell around her face. She blinked again and again until her eyesight was somewhat restored. The room was dark and dusty and a man was standing in front of her.

All she could see was his sharp blue eyes shining in the dark until someone turned a flashlight towards her and she closed her eyes again because the light was too bright.

When she opened them again and she adjusted to the brightness she could see her captor more clearly. She could also see that he was not the only one.

The man in front of her had dark blond hair and a stubbled face. He was dressed in black and there was something sinister in his gaze.

He came too close for her comfort and he smirked.

He raised his hand to her face and she tried to turn her head away but the man that stood behind her, the one that had taken the hood out of her face, grabbed her hair and held her head still.

Her eyes widened with fear as the man in front of her covered her cheek with his palm. He caressed the wetness of her face and his smirk turned wider as more tears fell from her eyes.

She was terrified and he knew it. And it seemed as if he was enjoying it.

She looked pleadingly at him but all he did was smile and smirk some more.

"Let me introduce myself sweetheart," he said with a soft voice. He had an English accent.

"My name is Klaus," he said as his hand went lower to her neck. Her pulse was racing.

Klaus pointed with his eyes to the man behind her. As in cue the man gripped her hair harder and pushed her head back so she could see his eyes. They were oceanic blue.

"He is Damon," the man with the English accent said again.

"Hello Blondie," the dark haired man with the deep blue eyes said with a smirk that rivaled Klaus's.

"And the man on the corner holding the flashlight is Stefan," Klaus continued with the introductions.

Damon turned her head a bit and she saw a man with brown hair and green eyes looking at her with a serious expression.

Damon turned her head back to Klaus. At this point her head was hurting too much. Damon's grip was so hard that it seemed as if her whole head was on fire.

"You are Caroline Forbes and we know everything there is to know about you," he told her and she felt more confused than ever.

"You are probably wondering why you are here," Klaus said and she tried to nod but Damon's grip made it impossible.

Klaus's hands wondered from her neck down to her waist.

"Long story short," he said and his hands moved on her hips freely. She tried to move and she screamed her protest through the gag but that only caused her more pain since Damon gripped her hair so hard that she felt as if he was about to tear them from her scalp.

"Your father owns me great money sweetheart. Millions to be exact." Klaus said with a cold voice.

He took a step back and looked at her seriously this time.

"He played a game he shouldn't. He lost and then he kept playing. The more he played the more he owed. But when the time came to pay me back he couldn't…or wouldn't. So we came to an agreement of sorts. Until he is able to repay me you will be my insurance."

Caroline's eyes widened even more and she blanched.

"Until your father comes to me with what he owes me I own you. You will be paying me back for every cent he owes me."

"And we are talking about a lot of cents," Damon said behind her with mirth.

Klaus got closer to her again and with a nod of his head Damon released her hair.

Klaus's hands went to her face. He palmed her cheeks and titled her face upwards so she could be watching him. Her lips were stretched around the ball gag and she had lost all color from her face.

"From today like the good girl you are you will be paying me back whatever your daddy owes me. From now and on you do what I say, as I say it, when I say it. No hesitation, no resistance. If you don't you will be punished and trust me when I say that you do not want this to happen. You belong to me now and I will cash in all your worth," he informed her with a cruel voice.

The hard tone of his voice snapped her out of her fear and she tried to kick him. Klaus only laughed.

"A spitfire I see," he mocked her.

"One that definitely needs a lesson since she is already breaking the rules," he said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you sweetheart," he whispered in her ear.

She struggled more but she couldn't do much. These men were insane. This was a misunderstanding. Her father would never do this. And even if he did she had nothing to do with this.

Klaus let her go and went and sat to a chair that was some meters away from her.

"Stefan highlight our beauty some more," he said as he sat comfortably and before she knew it Stefan had turned on a lamb and turned it towards her. It was a photographic bulb from those that artists used in their studios for their photo shoots.

Then Klaus looked at Damon with a smirk.

"Strip her."

Caroline's eyes almost went off their sockets and she struggled harder but then she felt a knife against her neck. Damon pressed against her jugular until she stopped struggling.

"You move, my knife moves," Damon warned her.

She breathed hard and then Damon started cutting her dress. She screamed through her gag once more but soon her dress fell to the dirty floor in torn pieces. The knife cut the straps of her bra next and soon her breasts were set free. To her horror her panties followed.

Tears now flooded from her eyes. She was hanging from chains. She was tied and naked. She was humiliated and only God knew what these monsters would do to her.

She felt the tip of the knife traveling on her spine; then on her natal cleft and then it found refuge between her thighs. She felt sick.

Klaus eyes roved all over her naked skin with appreciation.

"Magnificent," he said as Damon's knife kept traveling between her legs. It was tickling and almost scratching her. She was afraid to move or even breathe. Sweat had covered all her skin. The light from the lamp was only casting light to her naked body. Three pairs of hungry male eyes were looking at her. She felt sick and petrified.

Klaus got up and took off his jacket.

He then took his phone out from his back pocket and pressed some numbers. He then put it on speaker phone.

"Klaus," a male voice trembled. Caroline looked helplessly on the phone in Klaus's palm.

It was her father's voice.

"You have less than a minute Bill," Klaus said without taking his eyes from Caroline.

"Baby do what they say, I will get you back, I promise! I am so sorry Car-"

Klaus had ended the call and put the phone back on his pocket.

Caroline wanted to throw up. It was true. She was sold off to these monsters by her own father.

This could not be happening! It was a nightmare! She would soon wake up and it would all be over.

"As I already said love you are mine now," Klaus said and approached her.

"Damon if she moves feel free to creatively use your knife," Klaus said before his hands went to her hips enjoying the smoothness of her skin.

She tried to sway from his touch but she felt the knife against her sex and she stopped moving. She shut her eyes and prayed for this nightmare to come to an end.

Klaus's hands traveled from her hips back to her bottom and he squeezed hard. She bit the ball in her mouth so hard that she thought her teeth were going to break.

He let go of her butt and his hands traveled north until he reached her breasts. He kneaded them and whenever she was even thinking to move in protest Damon's blade teased her sex.

When Klaus pinched her nipples she protested through her gag even louder than before but he gave no attention to her discomfort. Instead he played with her breasts more and harder.

"Ripper came here," he said and now Caroline cried as the man Klaus has introduced as Stefan before came closer.

Stefan approached them and Klaus took a step back as Stefan pointed the flashlight between her legs.

Damon slid the knife from her sex to her inner thigh and he applied pressure. She had to either part her legs all let Damon carve them.

She felt faint but did it anyway. Everything was turning now. She wanted to die.

Stefan come closer, kneeled and placed the flashlight between her legs.

Klaus rolled off his sleeves and came to her again.

He looked at the place the flashlight was illuminating and hummed pleased.

He took his phone in his hands again and called someone.

"I have a girl that needs grooming; call Sage and Katherine and tell me what posts are available. From the looks of it she will be perfect as a stage girl," he said as his eyes kept traveling on Caroline's body.

"As a stripper yes. No, no clients…_not yet…in a month or so maybe_" he said with a low voice and Caroline felt bile rising in her throat. He had to be kidding. She would never do that. Any of that. He would have to kill her.

Klaus ended the call and even with her eyes closed she felt his eyes on her again.

"Eyes on me Caroline," he said and as if she had no will of her own she looked at him.

"As you probably already realized you will start _working_ for me soon. You will be provided with food and clothing but whatever you earn is going to end straight up to my accounts. This way you will start actively repaying what your father and by extension_ you_ owe me," he said and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I expect you to be nothing than perfect," he continued ruthlessly, "We will get to the details later although you have probably already guessed what your new job entails. At least the basics; which are simple really. You are to keep your clients happy which from the looks of it won't be that hard," he told her with a smirk as he looked at her with a possessive hunger that made her ill.

"For now all I want you to do is to follow my instructions and obey. Anything else would be a bad idea that would result only in pain. Do you understand?" he asked her but before she could stop herself her eyes filled with defiance and closed them again and turned her head to the side.

She heard him sighing and then he let his finger travel from her breast to her belly and then between her legs. He cupped her sex and she clenched her eyelids harder. When he pinched her hard down there she opened her eyes terrified.

He stroke her folds harshly and his fingers found her clit. He pinched it and tugged the poor nub as hard as he could.

She screamed but the gag was turning her screams into moans.

"As I have said before when you disobey punishment follows. Nod if you understand Caroline," Klaus told her as he kept hurting her. She eagerly nodded. She was disgusted with herself and she hated her weakness but she wanted the pain to stop. She wanted everything to stop and she wanted to stop feeling afraid and trapped. She wanted to get out of there.

Soon enough his touch turned gentle and he kept caressing her clit with soft movements for several minutes. To her shame her body responded. When he felt some wetness in her sex he smirked. She felt more ashamed than ever.

"You can rest for some hours; I expect your behavior to be improved when I return." Klaus said and brought his wet fingers on his mouth and licked them.

"Delicious," he said to Damon and the man behind chuckled.

Caroline turned her head on the other side and she breathed relieved when Damon removed the knife from her legs.

Klaus turned around, took his jacket and left. Damon smacked her ass and chuckled by her surprised yelp through the gag and Stefan turned off all the lights again. She welcomed the darkness with a soft moan. She felt as if she had run for miles. Her brain refused to cooperate any longer and was totally blank.

They all left her there, naked, abused and tied up hanging from the chains as if she was a piece of meat. She heard the lock turning and then silence enveloped her.

Some moments passed when everything she had lived settled in.

She struggled helplessly against the chains as if she was a wild animal. She screamed again and again but the gag blocked the sound. Eventually she felt as if she had lost her voice.

She didn't know how much time passed before the tears stopped falling from her eyes. Eventually she fell into a dreamless slumber as she hung naked from the chains.


	2. Flash blinded

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

x

**Warnings:** This story contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, violence, BDSM, torture.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be _extremely dark._

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

Stefan threw the file on the desk. Photos spilled on the surface and his eyes caught glimpses of golden hair. Klaus extended his hand and touched one of Caroline's images that was staring him back with a smile.

He had men keeping tabs on her for some time now. He knew everything that was to know about the blond that was now in his grasp.

Young, beautiful, energetic. Sometimes superficial but with a kind heart and positive attitude. She loved animals and anything fluffy and she always managed to look beautiful.

Her parents had divorced when she was young and her father approached her again when her mother died.

Caroline loved Bill that was for sure. And Bill cared for Caroline at least to some extent because in the end of the day he did hand her over to him. In any case this would have to do.

"Klaus she is a decorator for God's sake. She is decorating weddings and parties for kids. She is not cut out for this," Stefan's voice reached his ears.

He sighed at these complaints and pushed pack the photos.

"Once she is trained she will be more than fine," he responded with a cold voice and he meant it.

Caroline was now his. She belonged to him and she would pay for her father's indiscretions.

Stefan huffed and run a hand through his hair.

"She doesn't have it in her. Put her on the bar to serve alcohol or at one of your casinos as a receptionist. She can handle that. But this? She is not-"

"Her father STOLE from ME!" Klaus yelled at him and Stefan winced because he knew what else Klaus also meant.

Klaus had gone on a killing spree the last month. Caroline was lucky to be alive right now. Her father had to pay!

Not only that retched man had cost him money but has also intercepted a deal he was working on for more than two years. A deal that Mikael was working on too. A deal that would have brought his arch nemesis on his knees.

He wanted to destroy Bill. To kill him, to rip him in shreds.

But he knew from experience that killing someone was not the worst thing you can do to them. No. Break their will, destroy what they love the most. Then you can have your revenge. And Caroline was exactly that. His revenge. Everyone should know by now that betrayal came with a price. A steep price that they would have to pay.

Stefan sighed.

"Baby bro is right," Damon said as he sat on a couch leisurely.

Stefan and Klaus looked at Damon both surprised. Stefan would never expect someone like Damon to actually support him on this and Klaus could never expect that Damon would oppose him in this.

"What?" Damon innocently asked them both with a smirk.

"He is," he said again and pointed at Stefan.

Klaus growled and was ready to say something but Damon kept going.

"She will be an embarrassing sight. Our girls are offering top entertainment and you want to put Miss Mary Sue on the stage to do what? Wave at them, tremble and cry? Or give her to one of our clients? They want "willing" girls that know what to do if you haven't noticed," Damon said and drank some of his scotch.

"Should I let Miss Forbes walk out of here free then? Call her a cab too? Maybe apologize and for any inconvenience," Klaus mocked them as he was raging inside.

Caroline was not only a revenge tool but also leverage. It was the card that prevented Bill from siding with Mikael.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"_Play_ with her," the dark haired brother said with a bored voice.

Klaus squinted his eyes and Damon smirked. On the other side Stefan moved his head in disappointment.

"You are not oblivious to her charm. We have all seen it. So train her yourself and take out on her every grudge you have for her daddy dearest. A plaything never harmed anyone and she would look lovely as a pet if you ask me. Once you are bored and if you have broken her in she might even be able to actually work for you in the stage or anywhere you want her. I would do it for you but lately I am more into brunettes," he said with a taunting voice as he eventually looked at Stefan but Stefan brother refused to pay any attention to Damon's mockery.

Klaus looked at Damon for a moment but remained silent.

"Come on people. We all know we cannot put her in a legitimate job because she will definitely cause a racket and try to escape and even attract unwanted attention. We cannot use her for anything more complicated right now and Klaus is getting really grumpy when he doesn't get his revenge jollies off" Damon said with irony looking at Stefan again.

Klaus rolled his eyes but the block did make an interesting point.

"So? What is left? Unless you want me to cut her lovely throat and be done with it," Damon concluded with a shrug turning his attention back to Klaus.

"No. That won't do." Klaus said.

"So?" Damon pressed.

"Let me think about it. In the mean time everything goes according to schedule," Klaus said and pointed his finger at Stefan, "I want you to take pictures of her for now and let Sage and Katherine work with her. When they are done take some more. Make them look good," he ordered Stefan.

"I don't like this," Stefan warned his boss.

"I don't care what you like ripper. Unless you want Logan to work with her instead," Klaus asked Stefan with a raised eyebrow and smirked when his mate refused to let Logan anywhere near the girl, "I didn't think so. Go. Both of you," he said with a dismissive voice and Damon and Stefan left the room.

Klaus took one of Caroline's photos in his hand.

His eyes shined with interest. She looked so bright and full of light. A part of him wanted to destroy that light. He hated it. He hated people that had it so easy. People that were not tainted like him. People that had it all.

Damon's words started playing in his mind. Yes he intended to have her in his bed anyway. But maybe he could set another game for her all together.

He could feel her light, bask in it and he would be the one to extinguish it.

Breaking her and training her would be a delight. Revenge and pleasure. The best combination for a sadist like him.

He then opened his laptop and turned on the screen. He pressed the play button and he got the live feed from the room where Caroline was chained. He had set security cameras a long time ago in all his establishments.

He leaned back ready to enjoy the show.

* * *

Caroline groaned as she slowly awakened. Tears filled her eyes again instantly. She craned her neck up feeling all her body complaining even at the slightest movements. She had lost the meaning of time. She didn't know how long she was chained like this. It couldn't have been a day could it?

She was shivering. She was naked and her muscles were burning. Her chained hands were lifting all her weight.

Her throat was scratchy. She wanted to cough but the ball gag was making it difficult. And she was so thirsty. Her jaws were aching so much. The gag was painful on her mouth now.

She remembered everything that happened and she wanted to die. That horrible man had touched her. _Klaus._ He said his name was Klaus and now she would never forget it. He had put his hands on her. He had basically raped her. God he raped her! And her body responded in the end. It was repulsive!

And he said he wanted her to work for him as a whore. She would rather die first. And her father? He knew what was happening to her? He knew and he gave her to them anyway? Why? This is why he wanted her car. They had orchestrated her abduction. Even her own father was part of it. She wanted to throw up.

She still believed this was to be a nightmare. This could not be happening. Not to her. She was not naked and chained. She was not assaulted and abused like this. This couldn't be happening.

She froze when she heard the door unlocking and then opening. Her feet were barely touching the ground and she felt like she was doomed to relive the same horror again.

Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet and she could not tell who was the person that got in and closed the door behind him. She could tell that he was a man but not which man.

All she knew was that the dark figure was intimidating. All kind of horrors passed through her mind and all she could hear was her own voice screaming only one thing inside her head "let me go!"

She squinted her eyes and as the man came closer she realized that it was the one that hadn't touched her. It was not Klaus or the man that held the knife. He was the man that Klaus called the ripper. Which made everything much scarier now.

Stefan. Stefan was his name. She looked at him in to the dark with pleading eyes and noticed that he had brought a bag with him.

He left the bag on a table that was across the room and she heard him opening the zipper. She closed her eyes scared. Her heart was going to give out.

Stefan turned on a reading lamp that was on the table. His face was barely illuminated and she could tell that he was probably in his mid twenties or something. Around the same age she was. She couldn't believe that he looked like an ordinary man. She always thought that monsters had to be ugly or something.

And yet all three men, Klaus, Damon and Stefan were really attractive. It was disturbing to admit it but Klaus was the one that seemed the most beautiful in her eyes. It was a sickening thought.

Stefan took out some things from his bag in silence. She was afraid to make any noise that would bring him closer to her even though she knew that this was inevitable.

After some minutes Stefan turned around and came closer.

Caroline clenched her eyes shut and jumped when she felt something touching the corner of her mouth. It was a handkerchief. Stefan was cleaning her mouth from the drool that had come out from the gag she was forced to endure. He was gentle and Caroline looked at him with caution.

What horrified her was that she was naked. These men had stripped her and left her there wearing nothing. They had access to her body anytime they wanted. It was like it was their property.

She tried to move her head but Stefan held her gently from her hair. His touch was different. He was not as cruel as the other men were.

"Please don't struggle, I am not here to hurt you," Stefan said and Caroline looked at him in disbelief. She would have scoffed if she could but the ball in her mouthing not only was choking her but was silencing her completely. Any sounds she was making were coming off as moans and she hated that.

Stefan glanced at her with no expression. When he finished wiping off her face from the drool and the tears he left her and brought a wet towel to clean her face better.

Caroline was surprised but this time didn't move. This somehow felt soothing. Stefan didn't touch her at all. Only the towel touched her and only on her face and neck.

Then Stefan took a step back and looked at her seriously.

"You and I have some work to do. I won't hurt you so you do not need to worry about that. For now I cannot get you out of these chains but once you are more cooperative this will get easier for you," he told her and all Caroline could feel was a bitter taste in her parched mouth.

"I understand that this is not ideal or something you want. Trust me I get it Caroline. But I have to follow orders and so do you," he informed her with a detached voice but she saw his eyed darkening with grief.

"Klaus wants you to work for him. Therefore some preparations must be made. For now we will start making your portfolio," he said and Caroline blinked surprised.

Stefan looked at her body with the eye of a professional and she felt really uncomfortable.

"Unfortunately there are some things that I cannot help you with. Klaus gives the orders here. So you already know the basic rules. If you obey you won't get hurt. If you don't you will have to endure whatever punishment Klaus decides is best suited for you," Stefan told her and a tear escaped her eye.

Stefan went to her again and wiped it with the wet towel.

"I do not want to cause you pain, but Klaus is well known for his short temper and his mood swings so I cannot give you any promises. He is in charge here. And you won't deal only with him. Damon is not like me and most of Klaus's men are like Damon. So just try to do what you are told. I will have to report to Klaus about your behavior and so will Damon. Do not make this harder than it has to be. For your own good just comply," Stefan warned her with a somber voice.

He took a tube from his back pocket. It was a cream. He placed some under her eyes and she blinked. He told her that it was for the black circles around her eyes. He even lightly pinched her cheeks to make sure that color would return to them.

He then went and turned on the photographic bulb he has used on her before. This time though he turned on more lambs like that one. Lambs that were strategically placed all around her and now her body was illuminated with light.

She felt as if she was a deer caught in the headlights. The light was too bright and overwhelmed her eyes and she felt completely and utterly exposed.

Stefan moved behind her and she heard wheels moving. She tried to turn her head and she caught a glimpse of him moving right behind her something that looked like a portable white background for photo shoots. It looked like a stretched sheet.

Most of the room was still dark. She was the one in the spotlight.

She felt her heart racing and now that the room had more light she noticed that on the table next to the bag Stefan had left some cameras and some boxes.

She felt sick. This was beyond sick. A portfolio he said. They were going to take photographs. While she was hanging tied up like this? What kind or twisted sick people were they? And how could they use such photos. Only the thought turned her stomach.

And what he told her about Klaus and Damon really scared her. She was trapped. She had no way out.

Stefan placed everything he needed on the right place and went back to the table. He came back to her with a comb and he started brushing her hair.

When he was done he checked to make sure that he ball gag was still properly attached.

He then went to the table and took one of the cameras. And he started taking pictures.

She winced feeling ashamed and every time the flash was going off she felt as if someone was robbing parts of her soul.

Stefan adjusted her hair many times and he also changed the intensity and the angle of the lights and he kept taking pictures. He never instructed her to do anything. He just kept going.

He only stopped once to put a headband with black and red velvet bunny ears on her hair which was something beyond degrading and humiliating.

At a point he went to the table and took another camera and hanged it around his neck. He then went to the other side of the room and opened a small fridge.

She couldn't see what he was doing but when he came back to her her eyes widened. She then squealed horrified through the gag but Stefan paid no attention. She tried to move her body but the chains were not leaving her much room for any movements. She was just managing to sway front and right and not that much.

Stefan held an ice cube on her skin and was pressing it against her right nipple. He was moving it around the brown areola and he was taunting her skin. She was freezing and she was feeling ashamed. He then did the same thing with her other nipple and kept doing it until both of her buds were hard and peeking out and her breasts were tainted with droplets of cold water.

She could feel her face burn hot with same.

He then took some distance and took more pictures. She saw him adjusting the zoom at his camera and pointing the lens towards her chest and she felt sick.

"Try to relax Caroline," he instructed her but she just closed her eyes and refused to open them.

"If I do not get the right material back to Klaus he will be disappointed and you know what that means and what follows," he said and she shivered as she remembered how Klaus had punished her before.

She opened her eyed and Stefan kept taking shoots.

Her head was now ringing. The lights were too bright, her eyes hurt and her whole body was felt sore and strained out. And the sound of Stefan's camera was making her ill.

Stefan then went to the table and brought with him some boxes that left them on a chair.

At first he took out some black shiny stiletto heels from the one box. They had strass and glitter and red details on them. She would never willingly wear shoes like that. Stefan put them on the floor and Caroline blinked because before he placed those shoes on her feet he attached two cuffs on her ankles. She tried to shove him away but his grip was firm. He had tied her feet on chains too and then he put those heels on her legs. She could now touch the floor easily because the heels were too high. But she could not use them to hurt anyone since her legs were now restrained too.

Stefan adjusted the chains on her feet until her legs were spread wide and then he also adjusted the chains on her hands until her body was totally stretched.

He took more pictures and she thought that this could not get any more degrading but she was wrong.

Stefan came back to her again. He had a strap thong on his hand. It was made from red shiny leather. He placed it between her open legs and tied the straps over her hips. The material was covering only the front and was digging between her butt cheeks in a very uncomfortable way.

He then approached her holding two things that she couldn't understand what they were. She focused at one. It was a small material that had sequins on one side and backing on the other. On the sequined side there were sewed six strands of tiny crystal red beads around 2 or 3 inches long.

Stefan looked at her confusion and he showed her the tube he was holding on his other hand. Was that glue?

She blinked when she saw him coming closer and putting some glue over her breast and nipple.

He pointed towards what he was holding on his hand.

"Nipple tassels," he told her and she held her breath as her own eyes were now glued to the offending things Stefan was holding.

He then prepared the one tassel by placing some glue on its backing. Caroline's eyes widened when he placed the cup on her breast and pressed it so it would stick there once the glue would dry off. He waited patiently until that thing was glued on her skin.

He then repeated the process on her other breast too.

He waited for some minutes and then he pulled the strands that were falling from her nipples to make sure that the tassels were going to stay firmly at place.

Her mind has stopped working all together. She felt as if she had entered an alternative reality. There she was chained and wearing these things and a gangster was taking pictures of her. It was surrealistic and it felt as if she had somehow escaped her body and watched what was happening from afar. This was by far the most offending and humiliating thing she had ever experienced.

Or so she thought because yet again she was wrong.

She couldn't believe her own eyes when Stefan approached her again this time holding a collar. She placed it on her neck and she felt it closing tightly against her throat and cutting off her breath. She tried to move her neck but it was impossible. That thing was made from hard leather and had metal spikes on the outside. It was heavy and became even heavier when Stefan attached a leash on it and let it fall between her breasts. The leash was going as far as to tangle between her spread legs.

Now tears fell freely and she gave in completely. She just stood there willingly staring to nothingness as Stefan kept taking more pictures. She even looked straight to the camera when he asked her too. She could not focus anymore at anything anymore. She just responded.

At some point Stefan moved the background until it was in front of her and he went to take pictures of her backside.

She didn't know how much time has passed but now he was once again taking pictures of her front. He must have already taken countless photos of her in that state. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yes I am almost done. No poses, just the original material. Some of the light kinky stuff since she wouldn't cooperate anyway," he said and moved towards the table still talking to his phone.

"_The light kinky stuff?"_ she thought with disgust_. Light?_ That seemed light to them? She had to get out of here! And fast! She didn't know how but she just had too!

Stefan came closer again looking at her while he was still speaking to his phone.

"I will need to take some more pictures when the girls have prepared her, yes. No piercings, not yet. I will need some more time with her when her hair and makeup are done…Yes they turned out good. She is a natural," he said again and turned off his phone.

He then adjusted the lights again this time bringing different shades of color illuminating her body and took some more pictures.

After some time the door opened and Caroline felt her fear spiking yet again. And she was right to be afraid because Damon came in and behind him two beautiful women followed and closed the door behind them.

The one was a stunning brunette and the other a beautiful redhead.

Damon approached her with a smirk that made her feel even more cheap than she already felt.

He went closer and played with one of her nipple tassels. His eyed roamed over her exposed body and he whistled with admiration.

"Looking hot Blondie," he said and smirked some more.

He then turned to Stefan.

"Are you done here?" he asked him and Stefan nodded. Then Damon went to the two women that had their eyes fixed on her and they all whispered together while Damon on occasion was pointing at her body. He was obviously giving them instructions. In the mean time Stefan was collecting his things, even the background he used for the photo shoot. He turned off the bulbs but before the room surrendered to darkness one of the women that were there turned on the main lights and the whole place was now properly illuminated.

Damon then approached her and turned his attention back to her and she saw with fear that Stefan left the room. She felt that Damon was a thousand times worse than Stefan and that scared her more.

"Did you have fun so far?" he asked her but she refused to show him any fear or to even move. Not that she could move anyway since she was tied like this.

Damon smirked.

"You do look like you did," he told her and drew some circles with his finger around her naval. Her mouth twisted in disgust even though the gag didn't allow it to show.

"Well blondie, the real fun is about to begin," he said and the two women came closer.

Damon moved until he was standing behind her and he placed his hands on her hips. His touch felt emetic and her aching legs and arms shivered with revulsion.

"_Ladies she is all yours."_

* * *

_Feel free to review and to give me any input and ideas you have. Feedback really helps. The next chapter will also include a scene with Sage and Katherine. Is there something in particular you would want to read concerning that?_


	3. KM

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

x

**Warnings:** This story contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, ****profanity, ****violence, BDSM, torture.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be _extremely dark._

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

Klaus was watching on his computer Caroline's photos. Stefan was waiting on the other end of his desk patiently.

Klaus was casually tapping his fingers on the wooden surface of his desk.

"Which one do you want me to keep?" Stefan asked him.

"All of them," he said as he kept looking at Caroline's pictures. She was bound, scared, gagged and so very lovely. Her naked ones were by far the best but those with the accessories were also great. Stefan had done a great job but he wouldn't be able to do so if the model was not as beautiful as Caroline was.

She was not wearing any makeup and she was quite pale but her eyes and skin were shining and she looked ready for the taking. He felt his cock twitching at her sight.

Stefan's eyebrows rose.

"I will mark the ones you can use for the official file but I also want a private album that I can use for my personal collection. I want all her pictures, no exceptions, in digital and printed form. Each and every one," Klaus said without taking his eyes from the screen.

"And I will be present when you take the rest today," he said with an excitement he could barely hide.

Stefan looked at him with interest.

"Damon was right you do want her," he said with a serious tone.

Klaus looked at him and leaned back to his chair.

"She is a beautiful woman mate, nothing special there…most of them are" he replied with a shrug.

"You have never asked a private album for the other girls," Stefan pressed.

"I am considering Damon's advice," Klaus told him.

"My brother is not known for giving good advice, however…"

"However?" Klaus asked him intrigued.

"The girl has no experience, so if you actually like her then keep her," Stefan said.

Klaus laughed at that.

"I am impressed ripper. What brought the change and where did your protective stance over our lovely Caroline go?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Still here but she might be better off with you than been passed on to every sick bastard that will be ready to pay and use her," Stefan said gulping down his drink.

"Have you considered the possibility that me keeping her could actually turn out much worse for your little damsel in distress?"

"Perhaps," Stefan said but then looked at Klaus seriously, "however you cannot deny that she is a natural beauty and a true collector puts his grand pieces in a pedestal and not in the garbage," Stefan said and got up.

Klaus didn't say anything. He knew that the ripper was trying to manipulate him and he was trying to help sweet Caroline but even like this he was making a great mistake.

Giving the girl to a monster like him was not a better option. It would make Caroline bleed in ways that would change her and make her beg to be given to another or even to others. He would not avoid breaking her and he would take pleasure out of it. He found himself craving it.

Because Stefan was right. She was a rare beauty. A beauty that seemed to be awakening the beast inside him like no woman before her ever did.

It was then that his phone rang.

He answered it and after some minutes his gaze had turned lethal.

* * *

Damon moved until he was standing behind her and he placed his hands on her hips. His touch felt emetic and her aching legs and arms shivered with revulsion.

"_Ladies she is all yours"_

The brunette rolled her eyes and took the headband from Caroline's hair and threw it away. She then took a strand of her golden hair in her hand and looked at it.

She looked at the woman with the red hair and they silently communicated with each other. Caroline was afraid to even breathe. Especially with Damon holding her from behind.

"Hello Caroline," the woman with the red hair told her.

"My name is Sage and this is Katherine," she said with a smile.

Katherine waved at her and then gave a notebook and a pencil to Sage.

"We are going to take care of you," Katherine said and Sage started taking notes.

"If you are going for a threesome consider me in," Damon said with a smirk and caressed Caroline's naked hips making her tremble in disgust.

Katherine huffed and brought her hands over Damon's. She dug her red nails into his palms until he let go of Caroline.

"Bitch," he murmured.

"Shut up Damon and untie her," Katherine ordered him with a sassy smile.

Damon did what Katherine told him and soon enough Caroline's hands were finally free. She felt her muscles burning as her hands fell down and she staggered backwards. Katherine held her by her shoulders to help her stand as Damon freed her legs from the cuffs too.

She couldn't believe she was free. Not free she mentally corrected herself. Just not tied up.

Sage brought a robe and covered her with it and Caroline immediately wrapped it tightly around her body feeling really grateful. She was covered again and her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to run, to take of the gag, to curl down and cry, to hit someone, to do everything at once and to get back to safety but she just stood there frozen. She was trapped in hell.

"So, we are going to take some time to prepare you," Katherine said and Sage took a step forward. She reached to unstrap the gag but Damon's hand grabbed Sage's before she could reach for the leather.

"Nope! The gag stays on. Boss's orders and all," Damon said and Caroline clenched her eyes. She tried to forget about her thirst and about how much the gag was hurting her mouth now.

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Really Damon?" she basically barked putting her hands on her waist.

"Don't even ask… she does look cute with it though," Damon said and caressed Caroline's cheek and she moved her head to the other side with repulsion.

"Fine," Sage said, "but we have work to do so go," she told him seriously.

"I think I am going to stay," Damon told them.

Katherine stepped in front of him.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Anything to kill or screw?" she asked him with an attitude.

"Are you offering?" he asked her wiggling his eyebrows to her.

"To kill you? Sure!" she threw at him as she shrugged.

"Stop being cute Katherine," he spat.

"Impossible," she said with a pout, "Now go, shoo!" she said and tried to shove him away.

Damon threw his hands in the air but didn't move back.

"No can't do. I am to watch over princess here while you groom her. Go on then," he said impatiently and Caroline wrapped her hands around her waist.

"Get out Damon," Katherine persisted.

"I told you-"

"If Klaus has a problem let him come to me. Out now." Katherine barked at him.

Damon took a step towards her but Sage intervened and placed a hand on his chest.

"Caroline will do as she is told. If she doesn't I will call you," Sage told him seriously.

Damon looked at Caroline for a moment and then rolled his eyes.

"Fine, it is not like I haven't anything better to do. But if she causes any trouble-"

"Yeah yeah we will call master's dog to bark at her," Katherine mocked him.

Damon growled and reached for Caroline again. He violently turned her so she could look at him and tilted her chin up. With his other hand he took hold of the leash that was connected with the collar on her neck and forcibly pulled her close to him as if she was his dog.

"Make sure you do as you are told. If Sage calls me in you will be in trouble, got it Blondie?" he warned her narrowing his eyes and Caroline shook in his hands. She was really afraid of him. She still remembered his hand pulling her hair and his knife between her legs.

He harshly took the robe she was wearing off until she was left standing almost naked in front of him again and he took a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. He put them on her hands and shoved her towards Katherine.

Caroline almost fell because the high heels she was wearing made her lose her balance immediately but Katherine held her.

Damon pointed his finger to Katherine's face while she was already scolding him.

"The gag stays on and she is to be tied up all the time. Otherwise take your snark to Klaus," he told her and left.

"Jackass," Katherine murmured through her teeth and Caroline's eyes filled with tears again.

Sage brought a chair and Katherine helped her sit.

"Okay little girl," Katherine told her with a soothing voice, "I do not know how you got here but we are here to make sure you look good," she said to her.  
Caroline kept her head down as Katherine took the collar with the least of her neck. It was a relief. She could breathe better and move her neck again.

Sage helped her out of her shoes and Caroline curled her toes feeling her feet free again. She had been wearing those stupid things for a long of time now and her feet were sore.

Sage spoke then.

"We will give you a bath and a waxing. We will apply some lotions and do your hair and makeup. We can see you are not feeling comfortable with this but it is better to do this with us than having Damon over your head. So please just do what we say," Sage told her and Caroline nodded. She felt as if her fighting spirit had abandoned her and she would not dare do anything that would bring Damon back.

"What have they done to you?" Katherine asked her with pity.

"Katherine!" Sage warned her.

"No! This isn't right! Klaus always says with pride about how his business and girls are legit! This doesn't seem very legit to me!" she said pointing at Caroline.

"Let it go," Sage told her strictly.

"Look at her! She is terrified! She is bound and gagged for goodness sake!" Katherine spat as her temper kept rising.

"Do you want to take this to Klaus?" Sage asked her and Katherine bit her tongue and huffed.

Caroline looked at Katherine feeling a shred of hope. Maybe she could help her get out of here.

"No," Katherine said and took Caroline by the upper arm almost aggressively now.

Caroline got up from the chair and followed Katherine while looking at her with pleading eyes. Katherine just ignored her.

She was obviously scared of Klaus too.

They went to the other side of the room and opened a door. Sage took her in to the dark room and Katherine turned on the lights.

It was a dressing room that also seemed as a storage one. It had mirrors and wardrobes and tables with cosmetic and brushes and hair irons. Towels, robes and lingerie were also thrown over chairs.

Katherine took Caroline to another door and opened it.

It was a toilet.

"You have five minutes to use the bathroom," she said and closed the door behind her.

Caroline looked around for a moment. There was only a bathtub, a sink and a toiler commode.

There was nothing else there. Nothing that could help her escape. She felt anger rushing through her. She went to the toiler and relieved herself. She then washed her handcuffed hands on the sink and bent over there. She felt faint. What was she going to do?

How was she going to escape?

Without knocking Sage and Katherine entered the bathroom.

They first helped Caroline out of her thong.

Then Sage told Caroline to get into the tub and to sit down. While Sage was turning the faucets Katherine had gone to sink while she was holding a plastic bottle with a bent straw on it. She then took of the cap off and filled the bottle with hot water. Caroline could see that it was hot because of the steam. Katherine put the lid back on and shook the bottle.

In the mean time the tub was filling with warm water. Caroline brought her knees over to her chest and breathed in relief because the warm water was very soothing.

Katherine approached her with the bottle at hand and pushed her so her back would lean in the tub. Sage told her to stretch her legs inside the tub.

"This might be a little uncomfortable but it won't cause you any harm. In time you will get used to it," Katherine said and Caroline narrowed her eyes not understanding what she meant.

She was startled when Sage grabbed one of the tassels that was attached to her left nipple. Katherine pointed the nozzle towards it and squeezed the bottle. The hot water made Caroline jump as it burned her but Sage held her still with her other hand. Soon enough the hot water dissolved the glue that was holding the cup in place and with a little tug the tassel popped off.

"They keep using that stupid super glue here; don't know why they do it. Probably for the lasting effect but this one only gets out with hot water," Katherine informed her.

Caroline groaned at the sensation. Sage fingered her nipple and Caroline moved in the tub a bit. She was feeling extremely uncomfortable and the nipple and skin around breast were now red and irritated.

Katherine and Sage did the same with her other breast until they released it from the other tassel too. Sage massaged her breasts for a little while and Caroline felt crimson shame covering her cheeks.

Then both of them took sponges on their hands and poured some wash gel on them. They started scrubbing her skin and cleaning her. She was wincing from time to time because her body was feeling really tired but the bath felt good. She felt somewhat less dirty although she did want to peel off her own skin and forget everything that had happened and kept happening to her in the last hours. She wanted to wash Klaus's touch away but it felt impossible.

The girls washed her hair too and her face. The gag felt really uncomfortable and she really wanted to take it out of her mouth but she couldn't.

Eventually the girls took her out of the bathtub and dried her off with some clean fluffy towels.

They brought her back to the dressing room and helped her sit on a leather chair that was similar to the one her gynecologist had in his office. She squint her eyes when she saw that there were straps and hooks on this chair.

She tried to take step back at first but Katherine pushed her to sit there.

They put her legs to the stirrups and strapped them there. She was tied on that chair with her legs spread wide open.

Sage brought her handcuffed hands above her head and strapped the chain to a hook that was above her head so her arms were now spread above her head.

Both girls applied hot wax to her body. When they removed it with the help of some strips she screamed through the gag. They waxed her feet and armpits but when they applied the hot wax between her legs she started struggling on the chair but it was of no use. In the end they had also waxed her pussy. Tears that lingered in her eyes now fell free on her cheeks.

Katherine and Sage helped her change her position on the chair facing the leather this time and waxed her backside too. When they placed wax around her anus she squirmed. These people were crazy. No one was going to help her. No one. She wanted to die. To become invisible and to feel nothing.

Sage and Katherine massaged her body with powder and lotions until it practically glowed and then they curled her hair in perfect curls and did her makeup. They even carefully put red shiny lip gloss on her stretched lips around the gag.

When they were done Sage took her to a metal table.

They helped her lie there and tied her feet and arms on it so she was stretched on it. She could not even move an inch.

Caroline moved her head to the right and the left trying to understand what was going to happen to her next but she couldn't tell.

Katherine came near her and looked at her with sympathy.

"I am really sorry but this has to be done," she told her and fear consumed Caroline.

Sage brought a chair and a table next to where Caroline was tied up and then she looked up at her.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I have done this a thousand times. The equipment is sterilized and the ink is hypo allergic," Sage assured her.

Caroline blinked several times. Ink? What?

Katherine went near Sage and turned her back. She lifted her blouse and pushed her tight jeans down a little bit. Caroline saw that Katherine was showing her her tattoo. It was a tattoo with two calligraphic letters intertwined. KM. In black and red irremovable color.

Caroline's eyes widened and she struggled on the table.

No! No way they were going to mark her like this! No!

Katherine went to her and held her head down.

"It is a symbol of protection. This way people know we are working for Klaus and no one dares to harms us. There are many dangers out there but this shows that we are one of Klaus's girls which means that we are under his protection and no one dares go against him. We all have it. Sage has one too." Katherine said and Sage nodded as she was preparing everything she needed for marking Caroline's skin.

Caroline screamed through the ball gag and shook her head feeling new waves of despair. NO. This somehow felt even worse than Klaus's hands on her and Stefan's photographs. No!

She wanted to beg them to stop but she could not speak or even move. They had taken everything away from her and kept taking more.

Sage put nitrile gloves and leaned over Caroline's naked body.

"We usually get to decide where we want it," Sage told her as she dabbed the area a little above her navel on her right side with a _cotton_wool pad soaked _in_ surgical _spirit, "but Klaus wants it here for you," she said as she sterilized the skin._

Sage then put on the table next to Caroline's body a hand held tattoo device and prepared her ink pigments.

She then sprayed the skin area she was going to draw the tattoo on with an anesthetic spray and Caroline couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her body.

When Sage turned the machine on Caroline swore that she would never forget that mechanical sound and that it would forever be imprinted in her nightmares along with the mark they were forcing on her.

Katherine was caressing her perfect curled locks as the needle from Sage's tattoo machine started going in and out Caroline's skin permanently marking her as Klaus's property.

* * *

Behind the glass window London's lights shone.

"So what you are telling me is that Esther's bastard has the data and the information to take me down?" he asked with low voice that emitted danger signals.

"Had. Presumably at least," Shane said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Someone intercepted him. It was an internal uprising. Otherwise you son would have used what he had against you by now-"

"That bastard is not my son!" Mikael yelled as always losing his patience only when Klaus's name was coming back to haunt him.

He thought he had gotten rid of that bastard years ago but Klaus not only managed to survive but also somehow managed to create a whole organization behind him. He became powerful, dangerous, untouchable and unstoppable.

"Fine. Klaus then. We are still at square one. Whatever stalled him might be temporary. My sources tell me that someone hijacked his accounts and files. Whoever that someone is, assuming that Klaus hasn't taken him out yet, has everything we need," Shane informed Mikael.

"Find him," was the order that followed.

Shane handed a file to Mikael.

"Not easy," he said "It seems that Klaus intervened and covered that person's tracks. I only managed to find one trace but it leads to a dead end,"

"What trace?" Mikael said as he opened the file and saw in writing the progress his inside man had made so far.

"A woman's name," Shane said.

"What name?"

"Elizabeth Rainsaw."

Mikael looked at the file he had at his hands and focused on the name written there.

_Rainsaw? _The name somehow seemed familiar.


	4. Penance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

x

**Warnings:** Disturbing material ahead. This story contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, ****profanity, ****violence, BDSM, torture.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be _extremely dark._

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

He was clenching his fist, barely containing himself from hitting the desk in front of him.

"So you are saying that it is impossible to retrieve the files that Bill took?" he asked and gritted his teeth almost breaking them.

"I don't care about the money! Let him have it! I want the data!" Klaus yelled.

He got up and started pacing around as the person he was talking too kept telling him things he didn't want to hear from the other side of his encrypted line.

"So Mikael walks away," Klaus said and closed his eyes. His tone was calm but everyone that knew him could tell that this just the calm before the storm.

"I have his bloody daughter! He will get her back in pieces if he doesn't give me what I want!" he screamed and threw his phone away. The device broke in pieces but it wasn't enough to calm his rage.

He took the glass of bourbon that was on the desk and threw it at the wall with all his strength. His blood boiled. Shards of glass flew everywhere while Klaus violently pushed his hands against everything his desk had. He wanted to destroy anything at a sight.

Files and broken things landed on his feet. He looked down breathing heavily and his eyes glittered with rage and mania. One of Caroline's printed photos fell on his feet. She was wearing a collar with spikes and a leash and she was looking straight at the camera with her big scared green eyes.

He bent down and took the photo to his hands.

Yes. He knew exactly where he could take his anger out.

* * *

Her eyes were all red. Tears were freely falling as she was now sitting naked on the table Sage and Katherine had previously strapped her on.

Sage had finished with the tattoo and had placed a gauze on it.

The girls were sitting on some chairs reading some magazines. They had redone her hair again and poured some perfume over her body. At some point she had to stop crying because they had already remade her makeup three times before giving up and giving her some space to calm down.

She raised her eyes and gasped through the gag. On the opposite side there was a mirror and her reflection was staring back at her.

She didn't recognize what she saw.

She saw herself handcuffed and gagged. Her red lips shaping a humiliating 'O' around the gag. Her hair perfectly curled and her skin looking smooth and shiny. She felt sick and more dirty than ever.

It was then that the door abruptly open and Klaus strode in. Katherine and Sage immediately got up and approached her.

She looked up at him for a moment and his dark gaze terrified her. What more would he do to her now?

Katherine and Sage picked her up and she felt as if she was about to faint.

She was standing all naked in front of her tormentor and all she felt was disgust and hate. So much hate.

He didn't say anything but came closer.

His index finger and thumb trapped her chin and tilted her head up. He looked in her eyes for some moments before his other hand travelled between her thighs. She tried to close them but he warningly gripped her chin harder. She didn't want him to punish her again as he had when he had assaulted her sex some hours ago so she opened her legs again for him.

His smirk twisted something in her soul. She had lost things she would never find again.

His hand caressed the newfound smoothness between her legs and nodded approvingly to Sage.

He then took away his hand from the spot between her legs and carefully removed the gauze from her stomach. The anesthesia had passed and the skin was now in pain, sensitive and raw but the shape of the tattoo was clear to the eye.

"Excellent craftsmanship as always Sage," he praised without looking away from the scarred skin of his new possession.

His let his finger travel around the mark that branded her skin. He caressed her navel and the flesh around the letters of the tattoo without touching them. She never thought that a person could feel as much as an object as she was feeling right now.

He let go of her chin and he caressed her wet cheek so tenderly that it startled her.

He took a step back and looked carefully at her form and at the tattoo.

He then looked at Sage and Katherine.

"Fix her makeup and bring her in," he said with a cold voice and left the room.

* * *

Sage and Katherine had fixed her makeup and warned her to do as Klaus would tell her. Sage sprayed something cold over the tattoo as Katherine especially told her that Klaus seemed moody and that was never good.

Caroline hated this. She didn't even feel as a person anymore. She hated doing what she was told and she hated everyone in there but she was already walking on a very thin line. All she kept thinking was that she had to survive. At least long enough until she would find a way to escape. She had to make sure to not anger Klaus if she wanted to survive and escape. Those two words became her mantra. Survival and escape. Nothing else. She had to do anything and everything to get out of there. To get to freedom. Somehow.

It was the only thing she was thinking when the girls took her back to the room they had kept her chained and photographed before.

She flinched when she saw that Damon and Stefan were already there along with Klaus. Stefan had already set the background for the photo shoot and had his cameras over the table again. The lights were already set. They were going to take more photos of her in that state and this time it looked like that it wasn't going to be just her and Stefan in the room.

Klaus was already comfortably sitting on a Victorian armchair watching her intently from a distance.

What terrified her and chilled to the bone was that only a few hours had passed and she was already parading around all of them bound and naked and her nakedness wasn't bothering her as much as it had in the beginning. How the hell did that happen?

Damon took of the handcuffs from her hands and she rubbed her wrists.

He pushed her forward and let her stand under the lights.

"Try to relax love," Klaus voice reached her ears and she shivered. How could she relax?

"Begin Stefan," he said then and the camera's flash filled the room.

Stefan took some more pictures of her. At first he approached her and took some close photos of her stomach. He wanted to have pictures of her KM tattoo.

She was awkwardly standing there doing nothing. She wanted to cover herself but she knew that this would only bring her trouble. From the other side Katherine was smiling gently to her and was trying to encourage her but this wasn't helping her at all. She placed her hands behind her head and she turned around when Stefan told her to and willed herself not to cry. She felt like a whore. She hadn't chosen this. This wasn't her. It wasn't her choice. She wasn't like Katherine or Sage. She didn't know their stories but right now she was the one gagged and forced into this.

Maybe if she was to do as she was told they wouldn't go hard on her this time. She was ashamed for her lack of resistance but she was also terrified by Damon's and Klaus's presence. And she could feel Klaus's eyes roaming over her form and the possessiveness that was evident in their depths made her feel more helpless and trapped.

Damon came close to her and threw at the floor in front of her a new pair of high heels. They were platform pumps and were made of red shiny leather with spike patterns this time. She shakily bent down and wore them. She rose and posed for the camera again. Her whole body was trembling when Damon reached her and tied her back to the chains. Her hands lifted and stretched again above her head and her legs wide open. In comparison with Stefan, Damon had made sure that her legs would be painfully and shamelessly spread as widely as possible. She was left completely bare and exposed again. More vulnerable and degraded than ever. Her sex on display and her whole body trapped in chains and pictures.

And the camera's flash went off again. But after some pictures Klaus got up and stopped everything.

"Let us take a break shall we?" he said and Stefan lowered his camera.

Damon rolled his eyes showing that he was clearly bored. How could her torment be something so boring for him?

"A break? Really? We haven't even begun," he impatiently whined to Klaus.

"Don't worry mate. It will be an entertaining one," Klaus said and the irony in his voice made her whole body tense.

He approached her and took a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"So before we continue I want to make some things clear," he said looking straight to her eyes.

He then turned his gaze to Katherine and Sage and gestured them to come forward.

"Sage sweetheart, Damon told me that Katherine here send him away even though I had given orders for him to stay and supervise your session with Miss Forbes. He also told me that sweet Caroline was not exactly 100% cooperative. Is this true?" he asked and Damon snickered at that.

Katherine was about to say something but Klaus raised his hand silencing her.

"Rest assured that this is not a good time for any of you to lie or play games with me," he warned everyone in the room and Caroline's heart almost jumped outside her chest. How could she be mixed up to this sadomasochistic nightmare from hell?

Sage and everyone else remained silent.

"No answer Sage?" Klaus lowered his voice and Caroline's gagged mouth got even more dry.

She swayed in the chains a little and she started panicking. Klaus's hand reached her neck and rubbed the skin there until his touch felt electric.

"Don't strain yourself sweetheart," he whispered to her ear before he turned his attention back to Sage and Katherine.

He moved closer to Caroline and let his finger wander around her tattoo.

"Stefan? How was Miss Forbes' behavior during your photo shoot?"

"You saw the pictures. She was easy to work with," came Stefan's reply.

"Damon?" Klaus asked next.

"She is not 100% compliant," Damon said with a smirk.

Klaus looked at Katherine then.

"Katerina?"

"She is okay," was the only reply Katherine gave him hating him for using her old name.

"So she didn't struggle or protested. At all?" Klaus insisted.

"She was okay," Katherine stubbornly said.

Klaus left Caroline and went near the girls.

"Sage?" he asked then and Caroline closed her eyes.

It was obvious that Sage was feeling uncomfortable under Klaus gaze.

"Don't make me ask again," Klaus growled.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked pleadingly at Sage but she looked at Klaus and answered with a sigh.

"She struggled when I gave her the tattoo. She cried and screamed and tried to avoid it. She also did the same when we were waxing her, it was a good thing she was restrained otherwise it would be impossible for us to follow your orders," Sage said and Caroline felt as if she had just signed her death sentence.

"I see," Klaus said with an eerie tone and went and sat back to the couch and crossed his legs comfortably his eyes never leaving Caroline's body.

"Well Katerina until further notice you will be working at one of Damon's posts," he said without looking at Katherine.

"What? NO!" Katherine screeched.

Klaus turned his gaze to the brunette and narrowed his eyes threateningly and Katherine took a step back.

"It is not negotiable. You should think twice before going against me especially considering what I have done for you. You are not off the hook and you have actually made things worse for sweet Caroline. Now go," he ordered her and Katherine remained silent and turned to leave.

"Damon go with her. She is your responsibility now," Klaus said and Damon looked at him exasperated.

"I get you punishing her but what have I ever done to you?" Damon asked him and Katherine stopped on her heels, turned around and looked at him like she was about to murder him.

"I told you to supervise Caroline and you didn't. Now leave both of you!" he barked at them.

"Great. Now look what you've done," Damon nagged at Katherine.

"Shut up Damon," Katherine spat.

"This is going to be so much fun," Damon mocked as they left the room.

When they closed the door behind them silence spread in the room. Only Caroline's heavy breathing could be heard.

"Let us continue," Klaus said, "Sage use the ruby collar with the lock on Caroline and bring me the key," he told Sage and she nodded.

Moments later Sage approached Caroline and without daring to look at her she put the new leather collar around her neck. It had crystals, that seemed like rubies and diamonds, encrusted on it. It looked expensive and degrading. It looked less massive than the collar with the spikes they had made her wear before. This one didn't cover her whole neck but somehow it felt heavier. Sage wrapped it tightly around her neck and actually locked it securing it at place. It would be impossible to get it out without the key. Sage then attached a metal leash on the front barely noticeable hook of the collar and then went and gave the small key to Klaus. He took it and put it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Carry on Stefan," he told him as Sage sat on the arm of the couch beside him.

Stefan took more photos and at some point he went to the table to retrieve a new pair of nipple tassels. Caroline was watching everything frozen. The way Klaus was watching her unnerved her. She was certain that he was going to hurt her now and she was so scared that she felt her whole body vibrating. She had never thought before that it would be possible to feel such terror.

"Use clamps instead of tassels," Klaus said and Caroline pathetically looked at both men.

"Is this necessary? She needs some practice first," Stefan tried to reason with him.

"The clover ones," Klaus said completely ignoring him.

Caroline had no idea what those things were and she didn't want to find out. She whined and the gag made it sound like an enticing moan.

Stefan sighed and went to another table and took a black box from a drawer.

Sage got up and came closer to her and palmed her breasts.

She started playing with her nipples and Caroline slightly protested through her gag but Sage kept pulling them and twisting them. She even used her nails and Caroline pulled her restrains in vain. She had never been so intimate with a woman but then again she was never chained and tortured before either.

When Stefan came closer her eyes widened in fear.

"Sage be kind enough to put them on to our ingénue," Klaus said with a nonchalant tone as Caroline shook her head fervently. It was the only thing she could do but he was not even bothering; he wasn't paying any attention to her silent pleading.

Inside the box Stefan was holding there were two metallic flat nipple clamps that looked as if they came out of a horror movie. Two lengths of metal connected with spring tensions.

Sage pulled her one nipple and applied the first clamp. Caroline screamed through the base of her throat so hard that she thought she would be unable to use her vocal chords again. The shock felt so inhuman that jarred her whole body. The pain she felt was excruciating. The spring tension kept the clamp in place. Tears feel from her eyes and she moved her upper body in a desperate effort to throw that offending thing from her skin but even the slightest movement made everything so much worse.

Sage clamped her other nipple too and Caroline screamed again. Mascara was painting her cheeks as a waterfall of tears fell on her face. She yelled through the gag and tugged at the chains but the pain wouldn't go away. She was asking them to stop and was begging but the gag altered the sounds.

Sage pulled the clamps and her nipples with them and Caroline started seeing stars. The tension and the pressure on her nipples was increasing with each pull as the jaws of the clamps were closing tighter and Caroline thought that she was going to faint from the pain.

She barely heard Stefan telling to Klaus that this was enough.

She kept screaming through her gag when Sage's hands left her chest and her clamped nipples. The whole world was crushing down around her.

Stefan took more pictures and she almost threw up in her mouth. Her teeth were biting so hard the ball of the gag that she thought that she would either break the ball or her teeth.

Her neck muscles were contracting and spasming with each labored breath.

"Should I fix her makeup?" Sage asked Klaus.

"No need," Klaus's answer followed.

She gave up completely to the pain and her degradation after this. She tried to keep thinking of other things but all her attention was focused on the pain that was emanating from her breasts.

When the pain finally became less blinding she breathed in and tried to remain still.

She could barely keep her head up.

"You look a little bit flaccid Caroline. Maybe we should do something about it," Klaus voice said and she could swear that she had met the devil in his eyes.

Klaus's eyes glinted and he whispered something to Sage and then the redhead went to the next room and came back holding an item in her hands that turned Caroline's blood to ice.


	5. Algolagnia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

X

**Note: **The warnings exist for a reason. If you do not feel comfortable with the story (and in any case you shouldn't!) do not read it.

This story will be extremely disturbing and dark. I see it as a challenge. Everything is leading somewhere though.

The chapter that follows is extremely dark so if you cannot cope DO NOT read.

X

**Warnings:** Disturbing material ahead. This story/chapter contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking,****profanity,****violence, BDSM, sadomasochism, torture.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be _extremely dark._

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

**London.**

Mikael was looking at the articles from the old newspapers his investigator had gathered for him. He had pushed back all of his appointments. Everything would have to wait. Klaus was a danger that kept him on edge. A threat he had to eliminate.

For now he was walking around in darkness. All he had was a name. But he was right. He knew that he had heard that name before. _Rainsaw_. Everyone had heard it. It was a universal name. A name associated with old and modern legends and with an immeasurable fortune.

He let his eyes focus on the clippings and he read each detail he had in front of him very carefully, again and again.

_**Year 1948**_

"_Tragedy strikes the Rainsaw Dynasty!"_

"_The family that brought changes in the industrial world finds horrible end in an airplane crash."_

"_The private plane of the Rainsaw family crushes in the Atlantic. All passengers, amongst them most of the members of the Rainsaw family, presumed dead."_

"_Rainsaw. One of the great names of the Industrial revolution burns in flames. What will happen to their fortune?"_

"_Conspiracy theories. Accident or assassination?"_

_**Year 1949**_

"_Out of the light and into the darkness. The last living descendants of the Rainsaw empire have chosen to live in seclusion."_

"_The Rainsaw siblings emigrate to Europe."_

_**Year 1952**_

"_The trials continue. Close members of the family claim that the will is ironclad and cannot be contested."_

"_The last remaining descendants of the Rainsaw Family refuse to make any statements."_

"_Rumors speak of internal family disputes. Margaret Rainsaw takes control. The first woman C.E.O in the family's history. Her brother refuses to make any comment."_

_**Year 1954**_

"_Margaret Rainsaw buries her brother. She is now the sole heir to the Rainsaw throne"_

_**Year 1955**_

"_Margaret Rainsaw and her secret marriage. Rumors speak for pregnancy."_

_**Year 1956**_

"_Margaret Rainsaw gives birth to a girl. The Rainsaw legacy continues."_

_**Year 1960**_

"_Another assassination attempt against Margaret Rainsaw."_

"_Rumors speak of an impending divorce."_

_**Year 1963**_

"_Margaret Rainsaw takes a second husband."_

_**Year 1964**_

"_Margaret Rainsaw leaves her last breath giving birth to another daughter."_

_**Year 1982**_

"_The Rainsaw daughters bring great changes to the Rainsaw industries. A new era begins."_

_**Year 1989**_

"_Victoria Rainsaw takes after her mother and resumes control of the company."_

"_Mystery still covers Elizabeth Rainsaw's absence."_

_**Year 1990**_

"_Silence covers what lately seems to be a less than temporary disappearance of one of the two last remaining heirs of the Rainsaw Family."_

"_Supposedly Victoria Rainsaw was last seen in America. Many reporters jokingly claim this to be an urban myth. None of the members of the Rainsaw family had ever returned to the United States ever since 1952."_

"_Elizabeth Rainsaw still nowhere to be found."_

"_The police investigates the disappearance of Elizabeth Rainsaw"_

"_Another disappearance falls upon the Rainsaw family. People speak of a new tragedy. Is Elizabeth Rainsaw alive?"_

_**Year 2002**_

"_Victoria Rainsaw leaves her castle for the first time after a decade."_

_**Year 2008**_

"_60 years after the known to the world as the Rainsaw tragedy and Victoria Rainsaw is assumed to be the last heir of the family."_

"_What happened to Elizabeth Rainsaw?"_

_**Year 2013**_

"_Victoria Rainsaw returns to Monaco. Rumors speak of terminal illness."_

"_Victoria Rainsaw, the lone Queen of the Rainsaw fortune fights against cancer."_

"_The childless heiress fights for her life."_

"_Who will inherit the Rainsaw fortune?"_

Mikael kept reading the newspaper clippings with interest. All articles were vague but were giving the general idea.

Victoria Rainsaw was the last member of the Rainsaw family. A family plagued by death and misfortune. A family with great power. Victoria Rainsaw didn't have any children. Only God knew what would happen to her heritage.

Mikael pinched the bridge of his nose. The future of the Rainsaw family was not his concern. He looked at the file Shane has given him.

Klaus was looming closer. He could feel it. That bastard wanted to make him lose everything and then kill him. He had to stop him and he would no matter the cost.

He had to get back and bury everything Klaus had managed to dig up and bring to the surface. But the only trace he had was a dead end.

_Elizabeth Rainsaw?_

Was she THE Elizabeth Rainsaw? The lost sister of Victoria Rainsaw? Or was it a synonymity? Was that name a coincidence?

No, he thought. He never believed in coincidences. Something was not right here. He could not pin point it but something was off. And that something was massive.

_How was Elizabeth Rainsaw connected with Klaus?_

* * *

"You look a little bit flaccid Caroline. Maybe we should do something about it," Klaus voice said and she could swear that she had met the devil in his eyes.

Klaus's eyes glinted and he whispered something to Sage and then the redhead went to the next room and came back holding an item in her hands that turned Caroline's blood to ice.

For some moments her brain stopped working. Time had stopped but then it got rebooted again and dread consumed her.

He couldn't mean this! No he couldn't! He couldn't do this to her! He wouldn't! He wouldn't dare! But Sage was coming closer and she was holding that horrid thing.

She struggled again against the chains but it was useless. She could faintly hear Stefan protesting to Klaus about this but Klaus didn't even dignify him with an answer and Stefan stopped talking.

Everything seemed to be blurry now. The tears in her eyes made the world look different. A hazy image of tainted shades. The once upon beautiful to her eyes world now seemed bleak and dark and a twisted hopeless place that left room only for pain, death and humiliation.

Sage stood in front of her holding a vibrator. It was at least something that looked like a vibrator. It was a thong like the one they had put on her before but on the front it had attached a metal vibrator. It was a basically a vibrator panty.

She had used a vibrator before. She didn't have any problem with it and every time she had enjoy it. But this was different. This was so degrading and so disgusting that was crippling not only her body but also her soul.

Caroline shut her eyes and hoped to die on spot. She was screaming into the gag and crying. She was losing her mind. They were going to rape her with a sex toy! She couldn't do this. Why didn't he just kill her? Why was he putting her through all of this first? What had she ever done to him? Why did he hate her so much?

Through half open eyes she saw Sage spreading a generous amount of oily lube over the surface of the vibrator.

Caroline wanted to close her legs and to prevent this from happening to her but the bondage kept them spread widely as Sage stood in front of her.

Sage's fingers expertly spread the lips of her sex and placed the probe on her entrance. When Sage slipped the probing part of that device inside her she felt as if someone was pushing a knife in. It didn't hurt so much aside the fact that she was dry and someone was pushing a foreign object inside her tightness–but at least the lube was helping- but what was happening was so horrible that it was like her emotional pain had also turned into a physical manifestation.

Sage secured the vibrator deep inside her, filling her completely, and then she tied the straps of the thong on her hips, making sure that the back strap would stretch and settle between her ass cheeks; that horrific thing was secured inside her.

Sage went back to Klaus and gave him a remote control and Caroline groaned. She had to think of anything else. She had to make her mind go somewhere else but it was like Klaus has managed to suck all her memories and leave her an empty used cell of a person.

She felt his eyes on her and her own were on his fingers and the remote. When she saw him turning the dial and flipping the switch she screamed again into the gag but her breath was caught in her throat.

The bullet started vibrating and moving inside her. Her whole body tensed. There was no way out. She felt her muscles reacting to the sensations that were slowly awakening. The rhythm of the vibrations was not intense. It was enough to tease and to arouse.

Her body was coming alive and she started feeling some moist gathering in her sex. She didn't know if it was the remnants of the lube or her own wetness. All she knew was that she could feel her belly tightening and her legs trembling. If Klaus wouldn't shut that thing soon she was going to come. But this was what he wanted. To derive pleasure from her humiliation. To break her. And he was achieving it. She was shuttering right now in front of his eyes. Caroline was dead. All that was left was a body. A body that felt pleasure and pain but didn't seem to be her own anymore.

She forgot that there were people in the room with her. She forgot about the monsters. She even forgot that she was tied up in chains. Mentally all her attention was concentrated on what she was feeling between her legs. It was as if all conscious thoughts had vanished.

When Klaus turned the dial higher and the vibrations started speeding up she panted through her nose. She gritted her teeth around the gag and she felt her nipples hurting so much. Her whole body was tensing and was coming close to an orgasm. Her nipples were hardening more but the clamps on them made it painful.

The feeling between her legs felt surprisingly good but the pain in her breasts was maddening. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't even move. It was pain and pleasure in equal portions. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if her attempted screams were because of the pain or the pleasure she felt.

She wanted to beg him to stop, to make something to make this stop but then her body suddenly came undone. She threw her head back and moaned into the gag forgetting everything.

She didn't see how Stefan kept taking pictures or how Klaus's gaze was taking in all her reactions. All she felt was that thing inside her.

At some point the vibrations were slowing down and when she thought that it would finally be over the bullet started oscillating again quickly.

Klaus was playing with the remote control and was controlling her body's reactions as he pleased. She didn't know how much time had passed but she had climaxed again. Twice. It was as if her body was squeezing and clenching and pulling and pushing against everything that was attached to her.

It was evil. He was evil. The devil personified.

"Leave all of you," she heard him bark and that brought panic and terror. Having others in front of her right now was the greatest humiliation she could endure but being alone with Klaus like this was by far worse.

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see the smirk in his lips and the lust in his eyes.

But then her eyes popped open and she gasped breathlessly.

Electric vibes were sent inside her body. She had never felt anything like this before. She couldn't tell if she liked it or not. It was borderline painful but the currents kept coming.

She groaned and looked at him pleadingly. He played with the switch in his hands and she felt the vibrator alternating between soft currents and vibrations.

He calibrated the thing inside her to work in a certain way and put the remote control into his pocket.

He came and stood in front of her as the vibrator kept working inside her. She was so wet. So strung out.

It was torture.

His finger traced the leash on her neck making sure to touch her skin beneath it and stopped just above the apex of her thighs.

She wanted to die, she wanted to scream, she wanted to come. She wanted to make it stop and the most horrible part, a part that she never believed it could exist inside her, enjoyed it and wanted it to continue.

"Breathe it in sweetheart. Let your body relax around it. Don't fight it," he encouraged her with a low voice as his hands settled on her slender waist.

She protested but his hands slipped from her waist lower to her inner things and caressed them soothingly.

Right then the next electric shock assaulted her inner walls making then violently twist and clench.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear and kept massaging her inner things bringing her some comfort and more heat.

The vibrator was intermittently sending vibrations and then after some moments currents. It was random and she couldn't calculate or predict when the next sensation would come and what it would be. It was a surprise that put fire in her loins. She could tell that the shocks and the vibrations were getting longer each time and maybe even coming closer together.

He gently kissed her forehead. And she came right there and then feeling disgust and shame. He let his hand cup her sex feeling the vibrations and the wetness in his flesh too.

He had turned her into his whore and her whole body was tingling with humiliation and excitement. She was even enjoying the pain at this point. He was so close that his chest brushed with the clamps on her chest and she closed her eyes in pain. This time she welcomed the pain because it meant that she wouldn't feel the pleasure that was turning her soul all black and sick.

He then moved and stood behind her. He let his hands wander over her back and then feel the exposed cheeks of her bum.

It was horrible and sensational. He followed the material of the thong inside her natal cleft and she groaned as her whole body jarred with another orgasm. The vibrator kept molding her body in an orgasmic continuum. She didn't know for how long she could take it anymore.

He let his hands wonder and draw patterns on her legs. He buried his face in her curled silky hair and breathed her scent in. A new scent. The perfumes they had poured on her body were making her smell different and she was certain that her arousal had a sticky smell that at this point could be detected to her body.

He rested his chin on her shoulder as he grazed the length of her chained expanded hands.

"When the vibrations come allow yourself to enjoy them. It will make your body more pliable and less prone to pain," he instructed her and she closed her eyes and hummed feeling dirty. She was complying in an impossible way that sickened her but it was happening.

"Deep breaths through your nose. Don't bother with your mouth. Moan through it if it helps," he said as his finger traced her stretched mouth around the gag.

"Breathe in and out love and soon it will be over I promise," he whispered in her ear and his chest collided with her back.

He then suddenly slapped her ass once and then twice. It stung. She winced and the vibrator was now going crazy inside her.

"I have already told you what happens when you break the rules sweetheart. So for your own sake stop breaking them," he warned and his hot breath covered her ear and tingled her flesh.

"Otherwise things will become progressively worse for you," came the threat and she felt fear mixed with the pleasure that toy between his legs was bringing her.

"Look up little one," he told her and gently pushed her head upwards. Her hazy eyes saw a security camera looking at her from the far corner of the ceiling. A little red dot was going on and off constantly and she wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't pointed her to that direction.

Her heart beat faster. Where others watching her too? She closed her eyes as another wave of pleasure covered her and she moaned through the gag.

He waited until her latest orgasm subdued and he went and stood in front of her.

"I didn't need anyone to tell me how you behaved because I had already seen it with my own eyes. Katherine's lies made this worse for you. So has your tendency to not comply to my wishes," he told her with a cold voice and the pad of his finger touched the tight skin around her tattoo. His touch proclaiming his ownership on her.

Her body tensed as another electric shock churned her insides. Her flesh had become so raw and tender at this point that she felt all the sensations more. The pain was worse. The pleasure more intense.

He let his palms reach the curve of her breasts. He didn't touch the clamps but he fondled with them and she moaned.

"I was told you are an overachiever but I do not see it," he said and pulled the clamps. She screamed as the metal jaws bit harder into her nipples.

The vibrations inside her were building up a new climax. It felt as if the bullet was dancing inside her and was getting pushed deeper and deeper as it pulsated erratically.

She swayed on the chains and the leash from the collar dangled between them.

"I told you that you work for me now and I need to you to be perfect and you are far from it so far," he said and cradled her face in his hands.

This time she came hard as she looked into his eyes.

"Anything I say, goes. Anything I want, I get," he stated and nestled his head in the crook of her neck.

"You may want to think about this until I come back," he whispered in a baritone tempting tone as his hand reached into his pocket and flipped the switch to the higher scale.

He took a step back and waited until another orgasm escalated inside of her and this time he saw that the pain was also increasing.

He turned and left her there. When he would return they would play a new game far more pleasurable and far more dangerous that would change her whole life forever.

He just didn't know that it would also change his own life too.

* * *

Next chapter: The game.

Coming soon.


	6. The game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

X

**Note:**The warnings exist for a reason. If you do not feel comfortable with the story do not read it. This story will be extremely disturbing and dark. I see it as a challenge. Everything is leading somewhere though. The chapter that follows is extremely dark so if you cannot cope DO NOT read.

X

**Warnings:** Disturbing material ahead. This story/chapter contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, profanity, violence, BDSM, sadomasochism, torture.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be _extremely dark._

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

She didn't know how much time has passed. She had lost count of how many times she had come by now. All she knew was that she was exhausted. She wanted a time out. Her body could not handle this anymore.

The vibrations and the shocks were coming closer and closer together trapping her body into a duality of pain and pleasure. She moaned through the gag and she felt as if her insides were in fire. She could not feel her skin anymore. She could feel herself becoming slick and unbelievably wet and electrified. The currents now hurt. So damn much.

Her nipples were on fire too. Her whole body was trapped in agony. She kept trying to think of anything else but she was so tired and those horrid things were not allowing her to rest even for a little. Her legs were quivering. Her core drenching. Her hands were tugging on the chains.

She felt as if her body was getting squeezed and pulled and stretched. And she was so turned on. She was feeling sick and demented and aroused and like a prostitute so Klaus had already won.

She wanted to fight it but she could not. She kept coming again and again and she knew that when this would be over she wouldn't have the will to fight anymore. It would be dangerous to go against Klaus. He was so twisted and psychotic and he had already raped her with his fingers and with his sex toys. He had forced into doing all these sick things that she didn't even feel like herself anymore. She could not even imagine what else he would do to her.

All her instincts screamed against her but the one that was based on survival and fear wanted her to comply with everything. To make this torture stop.

She groaned as she came hard again and then a current rippled through her sending fire to her inner walls. It seemed that now the vibrations lasted longer too.

She tried to relax but it was hopeless. When yet again another orgasm resonated in her body she heard the door opening.

She was so ashamed. She hated been seen like this but at this point she would do anything in order to have someone take these horrid things out of her.

She picked up her head and saw Klaus closing the door and leaning against it. He had returned. Alone.

He didn't move. He just stood there watching her for some minutes and focusing on her reactions. This was her punishment and he was enjoying it. He took out the remote control of the vibrator she was wearing and for a moment she hoped that he would turn it off but instead he switched it to full power and she shrieked into the gag when she felt the currents amplifying along with the vibrations that became erratic and juddered inside her with so much force that she had to dug her nails into her palms until the skin broke and she had to pull on the chains forcibly and rock her body back and forth in an attempt for any kind of release as she was giving in to the pain and to one of the most violent climaxes she ever had in her life.

After that Klaus turned the dial to a lower scale and she breathed relieved. The vibrations still kept going. But it felt as if her body could handle the less aggressive throbbing the bullet was giving her. It tingled but it felt good. It was as if her body was relaxing into those vibrations now and as if she had a fever that made her hum pleased with the soft ripples that attacked her sex. She kept quivering.

He slowly approached her and watched the erratic fall and rise of her chest. She looked at him with haunted eyes hoping that he would just stop torturing her like this.

He extended his hand to her face and she couldn't help but flinch. She thought that he would get angry but he just smiled.

"You are very beautiful sweetheart," he told her with an earnest tone as his hand threaded her hair.

"Punishment suits you," he teased and she felt her body trembling mortified as she came in that very moment as if it was in agreement with what he had said.

Her skin was all sweaty now. He let his other hand travel on her body and reached for the space between her spread legs.

Her juices were leaking freely and even dropping on the floor beneath her outstretched legs and he smirked.

"You've been enjoying yourself haven't you love?" he asked her with a crooked smile and she moaned as another wave of an orgasm hit her.

She desperately looked at him hoping for some mercy.

"You seem tense sweetheart. Try to relax," he purred and allowed his hands to caress her thighs.

She closed her eyes as she felt her whole body vibrating now.

After a while his hands reached her nipples and pulled the clamps. She gasped in pain as the tension became bigger and her nipples felt as if they were in fire again.

"Let us play a game shall we?" he crooned and she started panicking again.

He softly chucked at her uneasiness and he caressed her sides tracing the skin over her ribcage.

"It is a very simple game sweetheart no need to worry," he soothed and smiled.

"I will be giving you two choices and you will be choosing between them. Once you choose you cannot change your mind or take it back," he explained and his eyes darkened.

He noticed that she was about to come again and waited until one more orgasm made her moan and come in his hands.

He walked around her and stood behind her enjoying the view her chained and spread body offered.

She was indeed a delight and he had made his choice. He knew exactly what he wanted from her and he was going to get it. Damon was right. He was not above her charms so keeping her all for himself and playing with her could actually turn out to be very interesting indeed.

"The game is not optional and if you do not get to choose then I will be choosing for you," he told her.

He licked his lips and palmed her ass. He felt her instinctively clenching her cheeks in his hands and squeezed the two tempting globes that filled his hands.

"What do you say love? Ready to play?" he asked as he came closer to her and felt her back resting on his chest.

He slapped her ass harshly when she didn't even move and bit her earlobe gently when she groaned into the gag.

"I will take that as a yes sweetheart," he drawled and let go of her.

He went and stood in front of her and put his hands behind his back.

"Let us begin," he said and enjoyed the shadow of fear that passed through her eyes.

"Round one," he mumbled as his eyes roamed over her body slowly.

He took a step forward and stood just an inch in front of her. His fingers gently enfolded her jaw and tilted her gagged face upwards so she could meet his eyes.

He let his other hand travel over her left hip and play with the straps of the thong there.

"Do you want me to take this out?" he asked her and she looked at him with hope. He could tell that right now another soft electrical current was passing through her making her whole body twitch and complain.

"So here comes you first dilemma. I will remove that little toy that your body obviously enjoys so much considering how wet you are and how many times you have shamelessly come so far but my fingers will replace it," he told her and she gasped.

He brought his hand between her legs and felt the pulsations that were coming from her sex and the vibrator and he crudely smirked.

"So what will it be love?" he asked her but she just stood still.

"Should I decide for you then? Let us say leave you here for the night with that little thing still in place?" he taunted and her eyes popped with terror.

He grinned at that and raised an eyebrow at her expecting her answer.

He saw her gulping and looking at him with her big eyes.

"Well sweetheart? Should I take it off?" he asked her with a falsely tender tone.

Her chest heaved for some more moments before she nodded with shame.

He nodding approvingly and moved away from her. Her eyes always following him.

He went to one of the tables on the other side of the room and took out the remote from his pocket and turned the vibrator off. Caroline closed her eyes with relief as that thing eventually stopped working inside her.

She was terrified of what would Klaus do to her but at this point she could swear that it couldn't be so bad compared to how the vibrator worked in her so far.

Her breath was caught in her chest as she saw him taking out his jacket and placing it on the table. He unbuttoned the buttons of his black shirt on his wrists and rolled the sleeves over up to his elbows.

He then went back to her and she could feel that her heart was ready to pop out of her chest.

He smiled at her and cradled her face into his hands.

"I won't hurt you sweetheart," he promised but she didn't believe him.

He let go of her face and his hands glided down her body.

He played with the straps on her hips for a moment before he slowly unlaced them. The straps fell from her legs. He got closer and let his hands find their way to her butt. He pulled the strap that was resting between her bum cheeks gently until that fell too.

Her own body was now that only thing that was clenching and keeping the vibrator still trapped inside her.

He leaned down and pulled it out from her body slowly. This caused her to moan in discomfort but soon that awful thing was thrown carelessly to the floor with a clang and she breathed in relief. She felt so sore and then she felt his hand cupping her sex.

Klaus was still playing his game and she had already made her choice.

Moisture was dripping from her lips and she thought that she was going to die from embarrassment as his hand started stroking her up and down and circling her entrance.

She was so sore and her skin had turned so raw that all her nerve endings accepted his touch as if it was fire blending with her flesh. He kept playing with her most private parts until her body felt at ease with him. His touch didn't feel foreign and her skin was not rejecting it. Not even her mind.

She felt cheap and disgusted. She was chained and gagged and the man that had tortured her for hours was now caressing her folds slowly setting a rhythm that seemed more torturous than the one the vibrator had forced in her.

He rested his other hand on her hip steadying her and his moving hand parted her lips slightly and she couldn't stop what followed. She moaned and she saw him smirking pleased with her reaction. When the pad of his finger found her clit she slightly jumped and the chains that held her trapped rattled as his finger pressed against the swollen puddle of nerves and a long throaty moan escaped her lips. She could not understand what was happening. He was raping her and she was enjoying it? Was she so sick?

Her whole sex was now more sensitive than ever and when his finger slid inside her she felt like screaming.

She blinked several times when his other hand wrapped around her waist and her body collided with his chest. The clamps on her nipples brushed against his shirt and she screamed in pain and in the exact moment he plunged two more fingers inside her.

Her eyes got wide open as he started pumping his fingers inside her hard and fast. His other hand went and grabbed her ass and held her close from there as he scissored his fingers inside her.

She moaned without shame now and she could not look away from his eyes and when his fingers curled inside her she couldn't believe that her own body instinctively grinded against his hand. Tears fell from her eyes but her body was accepting this.

His fingers started moving rapidly in and out until she screamed her release through the gag and her body shagged against him. The only thing that kept her up was the chains that held her in place.

He removed his hands from inside her and she furiously blushed whilst his eyes stared her with depravity and appreciation.

He brought his wet fingers in his mouth and licked them slowly and she looked away feeling completely humiliated.

He got near her again and pulled her leash until her upper body was pulled forward with it.

"See what happens when you play by my rules sweetheart?" he taunted and she looked away but his hand gripped her face hard and turned it so she would have no other choice than to look straight to his eyes.

"Let us play some more love shall we?" he mocked and she groaned.

"The same option goes for the clamps," he informed her, "what will it be?" he asked as he pulled them causing her blinding pain.

This time he didn't have to wait at all because she eagerly nodded and implored him with her eyes.

He laughed at that and pulled the clamps again making her scream.

"Does this mean you want me to remove them?" he asked once more and she nodded again with tears.

"Are you sure?" he played with her some more and at this point she would do anything he would ask. Anything to have him take these things out of her. They were causing excruciating pain.

She nodded again and again in a manner she knew that was pathetic but she didn't care.

"Okay," he conceded with a broad smile stretching across his lips.

He let his hand follow the curve of her breast and watched as shudders attacked her body.

He took hold of the one clamp and she tried not to make any sound but when he pulled the pain seemed unholy. He did the same with the other and tears now fell freely on her cheeks. She screamed to him to stop but the sounds were muffled by the gag and she was left moving her body in protest. He finally unclasped her nipples and she sighed with relief but only for a moment because when blood rushed back into them the pain escalated so much that she thought she was going to lose consciousness.

He then fingered her nipples and they flared in pain again. He started playing and twisting them and she cried earnestly. She could barely breathe through her nose. Her nipples got tighter as he pulled them and her moans this time were showing discomfort and pain.

Her face was scrunched in agony and her eyes pled with him to stop.

"So responsive," he praised her as he was obviously enjoying her pain and she struggled in the chains.

Eventually his touch became gentle and he tried to sooth her irritated skin.

Minutes passed and his fingertips were drawing circles around her nipples now. It felt nice for a change and she allowed herself to enjoy it. It almost lulled her to sleep because she was so exhausted.

She was so thirsty. She was hungry. She has been humiliated and tortured. Raped and chained. Her mind could not even realize what had actually happened to her. And actually kept happening to her. She just wanted to let go.

"Let's get you out of these chains what do you say sweetheart?" he simply said and she blinked surprised.

She had surrendered to the idea that he would leave her hanging there. She expected him to give her another degrading option but he simply kneeled down and unstrapped her legs from the bondages that were connected with the chains.

She was still wearing the red pumps that had extremely high heels and her legs trembled and hurt when she stepped more on them and tried to close them. Klaus stood up and stepped forward. He reached high and untied her one hand and she fell in front but he wrapped his hand around her waist and steadied her.

She moaned through the gag pitifully.

"Hold on to me," he instructed her and she let her face fall on his neck and her hand rest on his shoulder. His strong body was supporting her own as he reached and untied her other hand too.

She staggered and she stumbled completely on him unable to keep her balance. Her nude body has been so mistreated and stretched that now felt unable to support her.

She tried to stand but she couldn't but then again she didn't have to. He slightly turned her and put his one hand under her thighs and the other on her back and picked her up in his arms.

He carried her to the far dark end of the room and gently put her on a Victorian styled chaise.

It felt good to be able to sit and the cushions behind her back felt so soft.

She was afraid though. It was too dark and she was lying down all spread for him and she was afraid. She could not take anymore. She just couldn't.

Klaus at last let his eyes leisurely travel on her body and he then reached and straightened the leash so it would fall between her perky breasts and find refuge over her waxed sex and between her creamy legs and he smirked at her sight. All spread for him, gagged with a collar locked on her neck.

He could feel her heart beating wildly in fear and he let her go.

He brought a chair and placed it against the chaise. He sat very closely and she shifted a little bit. He didn't move so she took this as a sign that he didn't mind and sat on the chaise instead of remaining in position he had left her.

She tightly closed her legs and her hands wrapped around her breasts in a failed effort to cover them knowing that Klaus had already seen her body and touched it everywhere and she had nothing more to hide from him. How could have this happened? Just a day ago she was normal. She was living a normal safe life and now she was living a nightmare.

Klaus simply looked at her with a gaze full of fascination and that terrified her. She cast her own gaze down and saw his sleeveless arms and she gulped. He had his hands all over her body. He had them _in_ her body. The enormity of everything that happened to her started settling in and she started shivering. Violently.

Klaus leaned over and his face seemed like a ghost in the dark shadows and she whimpered.

His finger touched the gag in her mouth and she looked at him with a paltry look.

"I will take it out for now," he told her pointing to the gag that has been in her mouth for so long and she felt hope blooming in her chest, "but if you do anything stupid as in using that pretty mouth of yours in a displeasing manner you and that gag you seem to despise so much will get reacquainted for at least several weeks," he said and tears filled her eyes again but she nodded nonetheless.

Her mouth was so dry and her jaws ached so much. She couldn't feel her lips and even her teeth hurt. She had bit the ball of the gag so many times and so hard that she had almost broken her teeth and injured her gums.

Klaus reached behind her neck and unstrapped the leather and gently pulled the gag out of her mouth.

When it got out she immediately coughed and she tried to close her moth but the pain was too much. She could barely close her jaws and her mouth had no saliva in it anymore and it felt like a desert. God she was so thirsty and her mouth and throat hurt so badly!

Klaus's hands found their way to her face and she jumped back in fear but he looked at her with a look full of warning and she stood still. His thumbs started massaging her jaws and the skin around her lips. She was taking deep breaths and Klaus's fingers then were touching her lips.

Her tongue darted on her dry all red lips and she tried to bring some moist in them but it was impossible. Her mouth was too dry.

Klaus watched her as if her moves were the most interesting thing but then he let go of her and pointed his finger to her face.

"You are to speak only when spoken to, otherwise the gag goes back in that lovely mouth of yours. Understood?" he sternly asked and she nodded.

He patted her thigh and she gulped.

Next to the chaise there was a small table and Klaus pointed towards the bottle of water and her eyes shone at its sight.

"Do you want some water love? You seem rather parched," he commented easily and she tried to respond but after so many hours that she had screamed into the gag her voice seemed lost.

She just nodded eagerly yet again her curls bouncing around her face. Klaus smirked playfully at her and looked at her lips with interest.

"Well sweetheart our little game still stands so here is your next option. I will let you have some water for the exchange of a kiss. What will it be?" he asked her pointedly and for the first time after she met him she felt her rage coming to the surface so strongly that blinded her completely and all caution was thrown away. She didn't care about his rules and she didn't want to play his stupid games. She wanted to be free of him and to be treated as a human being again. How could he play with her basic human needs like that?

She tried to speak several times and eventually her voice did come out. It was not recognizable to her ears but she managed to speak anyway.

"I would rather die of thirst but …thanks!" she croaked bitterly feeling her whole body violently tremble and she tried so hard to not reach out for the water she so desperately needed. Her whole body craved for it.

He felt surprised for a moment at her insolence but his eyes were filled with wonder as he saw all the feelings that passed through her eyes. Rage, pain, humiliation, loss, regret, determination.

It was a fascinating sight. Even more fascinating than having her naked and strapped on the chains. Although her arousal and her body climaxing on those chains was one of the most glorious spectacles he had ever seen. And he could not wait to see it again.

"Now love this attitude can get you in trouble. Obviously you haven't learnt your lesson should I teach it to you again?" he threatened her and his hand gripped her knee and squeezed it hard and he saw how she lost all color from her face as she realized that she was provoking the beast.

"Please don't," she pleaded with a more clear voice this time.

He gripped her leg harder until she winced.

"Are you sorry?" he pressed enjoying how her forehead wrinkled and how her fear surfaced immediately.

She nodded dreadfully.

"Say it Caroline," he insisted and she trembled with humiliation again.

"I am… _so..rry_," she whispered flustered with tears and he beamed satisfied. This must have been hell for her he thought. She looked as if this caused her more pain than anything else that happened to her so far.

He let go of her leg and played with the leash of her collar reminding her that she was still in his mercy. Completely.

"Fine I will let this one pass. Just this once," he drawled "you don't get a second chance," he warned and decided to punish her a little bit more.

He took the bottle, unscrewed the lid and drank some water in front of her. He could see the need she had and her thirst. But this was their little game. She would be getting what she wanted only when she played his game by his rules in the way he wanted her to.

She was really stubborn. She should be begging him right now. Trembling in his sight and yet she seemed almost at ease. She was afraid of him yes but not as much as she should be. She was either too brave or too stupid. She was in pain and not comfortable but she was not defeated. Not in the way he wanted Bill Forbes's daughter to be. But there was time for that he decided.

He placed the bottle back to the table and he saw her eyes following the water with regret but he just smirked at that.

He crossed his legs and leaned comfortably back to his chair.

"The point of our little game was to prepare you for what is about to come next sweetheart. The fact that you may not enjoy the choices given to you doesn't mean that you don't have any. You might not like them but the ones I give you are the only options left for you. So you better choose wisely," he cautioned with a smug look.

She broke out in a cold sweat and looked at him fearfully.

"What more can you possibly want?" she pleaded with him as she brought her long naked legs upwards and tucked her knees under her chin.

"More? We haven't even begun sweetheart," he chimed and she shook her head desperately.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand," she asked with a barely audible voice.

"Well love. The why is really simple as I have already informed you about it. The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children and your father's have befallen upon you," he told her with an ice cold tone and she visually shivered.

"However I do understand that since you have been used to a different lifestyle until today certain complications are to be expected and I am not as cruel as you perceive me to be," he told her and she looked at him with an incredulous look.

She inhaled harshly. Her whole body still throbbing with pain and degradation.

He was a monster. After torturing her and raping her like this how could he claim to not be cruel? She has met the devil in him. She never thought that these horrors existed and he had forced her into becoming part of them.

She felt her stomach turning but he didn't relent.

"So given the circumstances I came up with a new plan for you," he continued and his eyes dangerously glinted "If you are willing to accept that is. Like before you will be given two choices and once you decide your fate shall be sealed," he said as he leaned forward with a smirk that turned her blood in a still lake of ice.

"_You see love, I am here to offer you a deal."_


	7. The deal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

X

**Note:**The warnings exist for a reason. If you do not feel comfortable with the story do not read it. This story will be extremely disturbing and dark. I see it as a challenge. Everything is leading somewhere though. The chapter that follows is extremely dark so if you cannot cope DO NOT read.

X

**Warnings:** Disturbing material ahead. This story/chapter contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, profanity, violence, BDSM, sadomasochism, torture, psychological abuse, Stockholm syndrome .**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be _extremely dark._

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

For some moments the only thing she could hear was the beating of her own heart. Wild and scared. His gaze was scrutinizing her and all she wanted was to vanish to thin air and to convince herself that this was a bad dream that it would soon be over.

Klaus got up and her eyes tentatively followed him as he went to a wooden drink cabinet and poured red wine in two crystal glasses.

She looked at him astonished as he approached her and kindly offered her the one. She clenched her knees more to her chest and she carefully took the glass and kept in front of her. She was so thirsty that she could devour it and practically inhale it immediately but she didn't. She was so afraid that he might have put something in it that she just looked at the wine as if it was an offending substance that could burn her whole.

Then she remembered that Klaus didn't need to drug her. He had already done so many things to her while she was conscious but she didn't want to risk it.

She heard him chuckling and she almost dropped the glass as she slightly jumped.

"It is not poisoned sweetheart," he told her and drank some of his own wine.

Caroline chewed on her lip but remained silent.

Klaus shrugged and sipped some more of his wine and sat again in the chair that was placed in front of her.

"About our deal then," he said and smirked.

Caroline inhaled deeply and looked at him scared.

"You already know that your father owes me money. I am not going to get into specifics but we are talking about a lot of millions," he said with an icy tone and a piercing gaze. He wasn't going to reveal what Bill had done to him exactly. In all honesty the last thing he cared about was the money. Surely that too but it was the last thing in his list. If Bill hadn't intervened to his business and to his plans for Mikael sweet Caroline wouldn't be here now.

She was his leverage. As long as he had her he could press Bill more. Unfortunately the fool wouldn't talk in hopes to keep himself and his daughter alive. But he would come to learn that there were worse things than death.

"So until your father returns to me the exact amount of money that he stole you will have to start paying me back in his place," Klaus told her and leaned back to his chair.

"I have nothing to do with this," Caroline crooked with her scratchy voice.

"But you do sweetheart; Your daddy dearest put some of the money he took in different accounts here and in other states. Some of them he placed them in your name," he informed her and Caroline blinked.

"Whatever is in my name you can take it back. I do not care for your money," she hissed.

"Well unluckily for you I do," Klaus mocked her and she cringed at the unwavering tone he had.

"Why don't you go to the police then?" she asked him and he laughed.

"Are you that naïve sweetheart or just playing dumb?" Klaus asked her laughing and Caroline gritted her teeth.

"_Obviously _love we are going to settle this between us; the authorities have nothing to do with this and as far as you are concerned from now and on the only authority when it comes to you and your father is me," he said with a dangerous tone.

"You can't do this," she muttered and shook her head.

"Who is going to stop me?" he challenged her and she gripped the glass she was holding tighter.

Klaus sighed and took the glass from her hands. He set his own glass and hers on the table next to them.

He then leaned back to his chair and crossed his legs.

"Caroline you need to understand that this is not personal," he said and she looked at him as if he was crazy. Which he probably was.

"Not personal? You kidnapped me! You raped me!" she yelled at him and Klaus pointed towards the gag that was left next to her on the chaise and she gulped fearfully and tried to control her tears and her terror.

"This is the last outburst of yours I am going to allow to pass unpunished," he warned her and she brought her knees under her chin and refused to look at him.

"You are collateral damage miss Forbes," Klaus said and looked carefully at her.

"Fighting me will only bring you unnecessary pain. What you need to do now is try to adjust to your new reality and you already got a taste from it," he said with a cold voice and Caroline mutely shook her head as if that was enough to make him go away.

"You are already bare, groomed and wearing my brand," he said as he reminded her what they had done to her already and the disgusting tattoo they had forced on her naked body, "you work for me now Caroline and you can pretty much understand what is going to be expected from you," he told her with a detached tone as if he was talking about the weather and not about her life and the horrors he was subjecting her into.

She raised her gaze and looked at him.

"You will have to kill me first," she told him without backing out.

Klaus leaned forward but this time Caroline refused to be intimidated by him. He smirked at that.

"I would never kill something as beautiful as you are love," he whispered and Caroline looked at him repulsed.

"I won't do it!" she said with a steely tone.

"You don't have a say on this and I can always force you darling but rest assured you will have a choice and this is where our deal comes in," he said and sat back comfortably again.

Caroline remained silent. If there was a way out of this she would take it. But she doubted that Klaus would offer her anything she would want or she could do.

Klaus smiled and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

His eyes roamed all over her nude form with interest.

"The original plan was to have you work on stage as a stripper and to the voyeurism mirror boxes for starters. The first part is dancing and stripping on stage. The second one is participating in some mild foreplay with a partner and in different sex acts on your own or with toys in front of a select audience," he said and Caroline lost all color from her face and started trembling.

Klaus kept inspecting her body with his eyes.

"From your first photo shoot it became quite obvious that you are suited for both parts," he said with a raised eyebrow and she felt her stomach turning.

Klaus kept going though.

"I had intended for you to start working on both posts by the end of this week. Once you would feel more…comfortable working on stage and in the boxes you would finally start working as an escort; offering your sexual services to those that would purchase them. You would probably be ready to begin by the end of the month," he said and Caroline could swear that she could hear her blood roaring into her ears. She was about to faint or throw up or both. She could not process what he was saying to her. She could barely understand English now or even translate any sound that was reaching her ears. Tears kept falling and she wanted to puke. He was sick. Demented. She would rather die than do any of those things. He could not make her. He could not!

And then she realized that _he could_ and the world started turning faster and faster.

"Whatever you would earn would immediately end up in my accounts; That way you would effectively start paying back what you father owes me;" he said and she breathed so erratically that she started seeing black dots in her vision.

Klaus sat up and pushed himself closer to her. He touched her hands and she jolted back as if he had electrocuted her. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her.

He sighed but she felt smaller and smaller and everything was becoming bigger around her. She was getting swallowed by the darkness. There was no room for her to be in. No air for her to breathe. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't.

"Breathe Caroline," he instructed her but she could not do that.

His hands gripped her upper arms and brought her closer to him. His intense gaze locked with her vacant and terrified one.

"Take deep breaths Caroline," he ordered her and she couldn't help herself. She broke down in tears and she tried to get away.

Klaus got up in a flash and sat next to her on the chaise and wrapped his hand around her waist. She tried to escape him, to get away from him, she struggled as hard as she could but he brought her closer and kept her trapped in his arms. Her fists pounded on his chest but the more she hit on him the weaker she was becoming and the more she was shaking. He started rocking her back and forth as her head rolled over on his chest and her tears turned into an incoherent flood.

She thought she heard him swearing for a moment before he started soothingly rubbing her naked back.

Somehow this was extremely disconnecting for her. He was her abuser and yet for that moment she started feeling a splendor of safety. As if she was safe in his arms and he would make all this go away. As if he was not the one forcing this to her. She could not understand what was happening all she knew what that she cried harder for some long minutes and tried to get away from him again and then she quit and allowed herself to feel warm and to cuddle closer to her rapist and he caressed her hair. Her mind screamed to her how sick this was. She was sick there was no other explanation but after a while her wails turned into sobs and her endless tears into simple drops.

Klaus kept rocking her against him and kept telling her to breathe.

Soon in enough she started doing only that. Breathing. In and out and again and again and in and out until her labored breath became a less hard thing for her to do.

Klaus held her in his arms until she relaxed and then he gently pushed her back and saw her face. All her make-up was ruined. Black rivers of mascara had painted her cheeks. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were so red that the green of her orbs seemed as if it was a rare crystal lost in a sea of blood.

Klaus took the bottle of water that was on the table and unscrewed the lid.

He gently brought the bottle to her lips and she immediately lunched on it violently gulping down as much water as she could. She coughed and gasped but she wanted to make the thirst go away but Klaus held the bottle away from her and she whimpered.

"Slowly sweetheart," he instructed and brought the bottle to her lips again this time making sure that she would get sips from the water instead of choking on it.

He waited for her until she could drink a little bit more and slowly. She sniffed between the sips and took the bottle in her hands and took more mouthfuls. The water seemed divine to her now.

Klaus awaited until she had finished half of it and then he took it away from her. She was still thirsty but at least now her throat was not on fire and her mouth didn't feel like the desert.

She looked at him and she realized that never in her life before she has been as scarred as she felt right now next to him. Her whole body was trembling.

"You are obviously not cut out for this," he said with a low voice as he swept away the last tears from her eyes and tried to clean her puffy eyes and wet cheeks with his thumbs. Caroline stood absolutely still at that.

She had even forgotten that she was sitting all naked next to him.

"Please let me go," she whimpered and he dropped his hands from her.

He looked at her and for a moment there she believed that he would show mercy and would let her go but he shook his head.

"I am afraid that you are asking the impossible Caroline," he told her and looked at her carefully.

"I won't say anything to anyone about this I promise!" she swore.

"No." Klaus simply said.

She tried to scramble away but he reached over and grabbed her hand. He squeezed her wrist in a warning manner and she bit her lip as more tears filled her eyes again.

"Enough with the waterworks sweetheart," he sighed tiredly.

"I can't do this, I can't! Please don't make do this!" she begged him not caring about how weak she sounded.

"I can see that you can't. At least not now," he said.

"Not ever!" she screeched terrified and tried to wrench her hand away but he wasn't allowing it.

"I will offer you an alternative Caroline. Be smart and take it because if you don't then panic attacks and all the tears in the world won't be enough to stop me. If you don't accept my offer then you will work for me as I had originally decided and nothing will stop you from fulfilling your new obligations towards me and your clients," he warned her with a steely tone.

"So here is what I am proposing sweetheart. You will work on the stage and on the boxes; That is a given," he said and she blanched and shook her head violently.

Klaus raised his finger in a warning gesture.

"However it won't happen this week or the next or even in a month. I will give you time to adjust and to come to terms with the situation. I will have some girls train you and you will start working for a live audience only when you feel ready to do so," he calmly said and let her hand go.

She brought her knees up again and wrapped her hands around her body.

"I can't-"

Klaus interrupted her with a dismissive gesture.

"Hear me out first and then decide what you can or you can't do," he told her and she bit her tongue harshly.

Klaus looked at her intently for a moment and breathed in.

"You are obviously not used to this and I understand that this is all new and terrifying for you. Believe it or not I have a name in the business and I am only using professionals to work for me. Having amateurs as my employees is not ideal but this is a unique occurrence for both of us," he told her and reached for his glass.

He gulped down all the wine in one go and put the glass back on the table.

"I am willing to give you some time to adjust and to feel more comfortable. Working on the stage and even in the mirrors won't hurt you. You won't like it originally but once you detach yourself from all the thoughts that make you feel uncomfortable with it – and trust me with time this will happen – you will be able to perform with no issues or even shame. It will become a routine for you and something ordinary. Most importantly you will know that while you are on stage and in the boxes no one will ever touch you. People will look at you, lust after you, think of you and even get off by your performance but they will be keeping their distance. No one will ever come near you, no one will lay hands on you. Ever!" he promised her and felt as if she would throw up.

"I will give you time. I will make sure you will get all the right training and we will talk about it again once you are ready. I am willing to wait until you are prepared and you feel somewhat more comfortable with the idea of it," he said.

"Never," she hissed.

"As for the third part of your new profession," he continued as if she hadn't interrupted him.

"I am willing to let it go in some extent. You won't work as an escort. Or to be more exact, you will work as one but only for me," he simply said and her eyes bulged.

Her lips trembled and she looked at him scarred.

Klaus's penetrating gaze pierced her own. Possessiveness was hidden there as he was taking in every detail of her exposed form.

"I fancy you sweetheart and I understand that I am forcing you into a world you do not belong," he told her earnestly.

"If things were different and if we had met under different circumstances I would either stay away from you or court you until you were mine," he confessed with a slight smirk.

"However your father and I have a score to settle and you are in the very middle of it," he told her.

"Don't make me do this," she pleaded again.

"I won't. I am giving you a choice here and you will get to decide. These are the only options you have. Either way you are doing this," he told her with conviction.

"No one can help you or save you Caroline. You are already mine. You see the other girls that work here are all doing it by their own accord. They want to work for me. They actually are very pleased to do so because I am providing them, great working conditions and a secure environment for them and their families. However when it comes to you things are different. You are not here to have a choice or a say in this. You belong to me now and there is no one in the world that can change this or take you away from me. As long as your debt stands and as long as your father doesn't return what he has stolen for me you will remain in my hands to do as I please," he declared and slid closed to her. She pushed herself back to the cushions feeling trapped and helpless.

"Let me make myself clear so there won't be any misunderstandings," he said and looked at her deeply.

"I do not want a 'lover' or a mistress. I am not searching for a relationship or even a romantic or a circumstantial affair; No strings attached, no feelings involved. None of that," he dismissed and came even closer to her.

"You will still be an escort, you will still be working as one and I will be expecting you to be a professional about it. But instead of having a series of different clients you will only have me. I will be your one and only client and you will be working for me on the clock; 24/7 to be exact" he said with a smirk and she blinked and felt disgust consuming her whole.

Klaus came closer until there was no space between them and put his finger under her chin. He titled her face up and looked at her.

"I am not going to sugarcoat this for you. There are going to be times that you won't like this. Most of the times you won't. You won't have a say and you will have to obey me at all times and do as I say no matter how hard it will be for you. There is going to be some pain, some things you are probably not used to and you will have to do other things you won't like that much… at least at first. But there will also be pleasure and you will learn to enjoy this. _And me,_" he suggestively told her and smirked as he remembered her reactions when his fingers were all over her and inside her.

"You are crazy," she breathed and looked at him repulsed.

He laughed at that.

"Debatable," he said and his hand got hold of the leash that was still attached on the collar she was wearing in her neck.

"Think about it Caroline, this deal might not feel ideal for you but trust me, it is by far better than the alternative," he told her.

"How is it any different?" she spat.

"You think it is not?" he asked her and started wrapping the leash around his palm.

"Why? You think it will be better if you are the only one that gets to rape me?" she burst out disgusted with a look of absolute terror.

Klaus looked at her and a slow humorless smile appeared in his lips.

"You may think of me as the monster sweetheart but there are many worst out there. And if you make the wrong choice right now you will probably meet many of them up close and personal," he told her with no emotion.

"How could this be any different? What is the difference from being only your whore and having sex with you and I don't even know what else when even the thought of you touching me makes me sick," she spat with repulsion.

"Oh trust me love. It is something completely different. My touch might sicken you but you will get use to it eventually… if you haven't already," he crudely reminded her with a smirk and her lips contorted as a wave of nausea attacked her but he kept going, "Do you think it will be the same when you will be spreading your legs for hundreds of men and women each week? Every day and hour? Doing what you are told, bending and twisting you body in ways you haven't even thought possible, being touched, probed, fucked by _all of them_? Make no mistake sweetheart. Your choices are very different!" he growled with a dark gaze.

She bit her lip so hard until she drew blood.

"You are leaving me with no choice. You say you do but you don't. Not really. Not when you are forcing me into this," she said with pleading eyes.

"I never said you are going to enjoy the choices I give to you darling," he said with a shrug.

"So this is it. You want to get back at my father, so what? Torturing and raping me makes everything right for you? How can you be so sick?" she screamed at him and she yelled when he pulled the leash with a strength that jarred her whole body and then his hand found its way to her throat.

His fingers curled around her neck above the collar and he squeezed the breath out of her until she whimpered.

"Sick sweetheart? You haven't even begun to understand what that word means. But trust me you will," he whispered in her ear and she was clawing at his hands, scratching him and desperately trying to pry his hand off her neck.

He pushed her back setting her free and she coughed and tried to breathe as her hands rubbed her neck with fear.

Klaus looked at her as if she was not worth the trouble.

"However if you accept my offer it won't be rape. Not any more will it? You will be honoring the part of your deal accordingly," he coldly told her and tears fell on her cheeks again and then on her naked body.

"Why can't you just let me go?" she cried, "I have nothing to do with any of this. Settle this with my father!" she yelled.

"What? No family loyalty anymore?" Klaus mocked her and she cringed at his irony.

"He sold me to you!" she shouted as more tears fell.

"That he did. And I have to admit that considering what he owes to me you are quite the investment," he purred and his hand caressed her exposed breast.

"Please!" she implored and tried to move back but he grabbed her hair in a fist and kept her in place as his hand kept massaging the curve of her breast.

"As beautiful as this word sounds in your lips sweetheart I already told you how this goes. You are not to like the choices given to you. You just have to work with them," he said and thumbed her nipple bringing it to life.

She squirmed against his hold and brought her hands to his chest and pushed him back. He let her go and she wrapped her hands around her breasts.

"So what will it be love?" he ruthlessly inquired.

"I can't do this? I can't do any of this," she whimpered as a sound of undiluted terror escaped her throat.

"Do you want me to decide for you then? Are you sure you can handle what I decide for you?" he challenged her with his dark intentions hanging between them.

"Don't make me do this please. Don't!" she begged yet again and covered her face with her palms.

Klaus gently grabbed her hands and put them down to her lap.

"Let me be honest with you here Caroline," he said with a voice that seemed as a weapon of manipulation to her ears, "You are a beautiful woman. And I have been doing this for a long time. Among other things part of my job is to procure great and rare items for a select clientele. Many would pay a great deal of money to have a woman like you even for a few hours and others even a fortune for procuring you permanently. I could even manage to trade you for the exact same amount of money your father owes me and be done with it," he half honestly told her and allowed her a moment to ponder what he had said and what the implications of such an action would mean for her.

"However," he continued, "I do appreciate beauty when I stumble upon it and you do possess it sweetheart," he honestly complimented her, "genuine beauty that intrigues me. Say I am a collector but sometimes I cannot resist from indulging to beautiful little things as yourself so truth to be told I would rather keep you for myself," he simply said.

He then tugged on her hair until he forced her to sit closer to him.

"I am not going to lie to you. As I already told you if you accept my offer it won't be a walk in the park. You will be mine to use as I please, in _any way_ I desire. Our _tryst _will include pleasure for you at times yes but also pain. You will have to do things you will not like and things you _will hate_. But the deal I am offering to you is better than the alternative and I assure you you will survive this and in time you will even learn to enjoy it," he promised.

Caroline removed his hand from her hair and breathlessly looked at him.

"You want me to be what exactly? Your sex slave?" she looked at him feeling sick with each passing moment.

"More like my sex toy but your term stands too," he smirked.

"You are insane," she whispered with terror.

"Probably," he pondered and seemed pleased by the way she was looking at him but then his gaze turned cruel again and her heart pounded in alarm.

"_Tick tock sweetheart, your time is running out. What will it be?"_


	8. Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

X

**Note:**The warnings exist for a reason. If you do not feel comfortable with the story do not read it. This story will be extremely disturbing and dark. I see it as a challenge. Everything is leading somewhere though. The chapter that follows is extremely dark so if you cannot cope DO NOT read.

X

**Warnings:** Disturbing material ahead. This story/chapter contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, profanity, violence, BDSM, sadomasochism, torture, psychological abuse, Stockholm syndrome.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be _extremely dark._

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

"What is it going to be sweetheart?"

Caroline looked at him in the dark without being able to even move. Everything he "offered" was turning her stomach and was making her head spin.

'I need to buy some time' she thought. Anything to make this go away even for a little while.

"Give me some time, I can't decide like that," she pleaded with a trembling voice.

"I am afraid this is an one time deal love and you have to decide now," he coldly said.

She gulped and looked down and her naked form. She had nothing more to lose.

"How do I know that you will keep your end of the deal," she asked without looking at him. She felt so dirty but the idea of working as a whore and having endless people fucking her against her will was so disgusting and terrifying that she would rather minimize the horror to the minimum even if it meant screwing Klaus.

"You will learn with time that I never break a deal," he said and she raised her eyes to look at him.

He mockingly put his hand over his chest and looked at her faking innocence.

"I am man of my word sweetheart," he said and she grimaced.

"This means nothing to me," she spat.

"It should," he said with a dark tone, "I always keep my word. I will honor my side of our deal as long as you honor yours," he warned.

Her eyes filled with tears and looked at him scared.

"And what exactly would I have to do?" she whispered and she harshly bit her lip when she saw him smirking.

"Whatever I ask," he simply said and she stared at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You will be offering your sexual services to me Caroline. Everything I ask you do. Sometimes it will be just us; sometimes games or toys will be involved," he told her and her breath hitched as she remembered what his idea of games and toys was. Just an hour ago and she was hanging from chains with vile things attached on her.

He laughed.

"I am assuming you were never into these kind of things before were you love?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Well there is a first time for everything," he smirked and she felt faint. Things were getting twisted in her soul. It was excruciating.

'I have to get out of here' she thought and that thought seemed to turn into a scream that was playing on repeat in her mind.

"What you need to keep in your mind sweetheart is that the same rules apply. You are here to obey. If you don't punishment follows. Simple as that. I won't allow any resistance or hesitation. I need you to start cooperating with me," he quipped and she turned her face on the other side.

Caroline breathed in deeply but Klaus kept going.

"If you accept we will get into the details later. Basically all you have to do is to comply. Nothing more, nothing else," he said with a shrug.

"And if..if I..accept, then…"

"Then what sweetheart?" he asked.

"Then…you will be the only one? I won't have to do this with anyone else. Just you?" she asked hating herself more and more and feeling as if dirt was thrown at her.

"Only me," he confirmed.

She looked at him with uncertainty and his eyes darkened.

"If anything love this exclusive little deal binds you too in that matter," he said and she looked at him confused.

His face turned serious and her heart beat faster.

"I am a very possessive man Caroline; agreeing to be mine means exactly that. You will be only _mine_. No other man will ever lay a hand on you and if you ever dare touch or even look at anyone else on your own accord you will be sorry and he will be dead," he threatened with a low voice and she stilled in fear.

He was insane. She was sure of it.

But then her fear turned into something else. Klaus _wanted her_. She could see it in the glint in his eyes. He wanted to fuck her but most of all he wanted to possess her. She was not that experienced in men but she was not oblivious either. She could recognize desire when she saw it and she could see the want in Klaus's eyes. He had practically told her so anyway. He could force her to have sex with others but he wanted to keep her for himself. That had to mean something.

He already told her that he thought she was beautiful and that he wanted her for himself. She didn't trust him but she had no other options. If she refused he would force her into this anyway. He would still rape her but he would also pass her to others.

Maybe this was her way out. He was dangerous but he was still a man. She had never done anything like this before but she had no one to help her anymore. She was on her own. She was stuck with Klaus and that meant that she had no other options left.

But maybe she had a chance. All she had to do was find an opening. Just one. Either a moment of distraction or either by gaining his trust. Anything she could use. Anything would do. The only think she needed was a second. The opportune moment. The one where she would be able to run away; after that it was a fair game and she didn't care. All she knew was that she couldn't surrender to this without a fight and the only weapon she had right now was herself. She would find a way to escape one way of another and either they would kill her or she would go straight to the cops or even better disappear forever. No other options left.

If she had to use her body so be it. He had already raped her already. She would close her eyes and just do it. She had sex before she thought. It would be nothing different. Just sex with a guy.

A murderous psychotic sadistic guy that could torture her and kill her on the spot!

She felt as if she was murdering her soul but she would rather destroy a piece of herself than remain here forever or give up without fighting back.

All or nothing.

Her despair was getting so high that she would rather fuck her way out of this mess and play Klaus's game than just cry and do nothing.

There was a part of her that wanted to die but there was also a part of her that wanted to make everyone pay. To make Klaus pay. To make her father pay.

She steeled herself with a mania she never thought she possessed and she wondered how it was possible for her to react that way only in a matter of hours.

Maybe this was her defense. Maybe this was her self's preservation but right now she had to hold on from something. Even if that something was so vile and degrading that was turning her into an unrecognizable figure of the girl she used to be just a day ago.

"And about the rest? You said you will give me time," she asked him feeling as if she was another person and not her anymore.

"Not an indefinite amount," he warned, "but I will wait until you feel ready, yes," he agreed.

"I want to put some terms of my own," she declared and he raised his eyebrows at her surprised.

"You really believe you can do that love?" he asked, mirth lacing his tone.

"You said you are a man of your word. I never did anything to you. My father did and yet I am the one paying for his mistakes. Have you ever paid for anyone else's mistakes?" she boldly dared him and his face darkened and looked at her with murderous intent.

"Careful Caroline," he growled.

"Only people that have anything to lose are careful. You are taking everything from me," she spat.

"Hardly," he dangerously said.

"Maybe for you dignity means nothing but for me it is everything and you are taking it away," she retorted staring at him with defiance and with the last shreds of pride he had left her with.

He looked impressed for a moment and then he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Name your terms Caroline," he told her.

She looked at him seriously.

"No physical injuries," she said.

"Not permanent ones," he replied and she looked at him with terror.

"No need to worry love; some of our sex ventures might cause some temporary afflictions and if you disobey punishment will follow but I assure you it won't be anything that will scar or destroy your lovely body permanently," he promised and she lost her breath again.

Not even her darkest imagination could prepare her for this.

"This will stay between us. No one else will touch me," she pushed.

"We already agreed on that," he said.

"No we didn't. You had Damon press a knife against me and Sage push that vibrator inside me. From now and on no one else will have access to my body," she said and saw him smile.

"You are an interesting woman Caroline," he praised as if he wasn't expecting this from her but she said nothing.

She didn't want to provoke him. She just wanted to bargain some of her safety. Anything would be better than nothing at this point. She was completely humiliated but she had to do this.

"In the mirrors you will have to work with partners and some times others might join us in the bedroom," he informed and her face contorted in revulsion.

She had never done this before. She had serious relationships or flings but nothing like that. She didn't even know if she could.

"But aside from that I promise that you will have some say on this. Putting aside your professional obligations if anyone makes you feel uncomfortable while you are not with me or steps out of line in an unprofessional manner then come to me and I will… make it go away. As for the rest, yes. I would rather dole out your punishments myself so from now and on you don't need to worry about me ordering anyone else to do the…hard work for me," he beamed with a mocking tone.

She gulped and knew that it would be impossible to push him more on this. And all the things that he was insinuating were already too much for her to handle.

"I won't have my health jeopardized either. I want protection. Always," she threw at him and looked at him with a gaze that told him that this was not negotiable.

"All my girls are tested. You will be too. Once the tests come out and it is confirmed that you are clean I will make sure you will remain that way," he agreed with a clinical voice and she fisted her hands. She felt as if she was a thing and not a person.

"Anything else love?" he asked her obviously enjoying their little game.

"You spoke of games," she said and he nodded.

"Fine. But those games will only include adults," she told him cringing at the idea that he could refuse. If he did then she was done. He would simply have to kill her.

"Always," he immediately agreed.

"I want a timeline," she continued.

"Which means?"

"I want to know that this nightmare will end someday," she whispered.

"Once your father gives me back what he owes me you will be free. You have my word on this," he vowed.

"And if he never does? You can't expect me to be your whore forever," she said with repulsion.

"Then pray that your father delivers," he darkly told her.

"How much does he owe you?" she asked with a trembling voice.

Klaus looked at her intensely for a moment.

"45 million dollars," he said and she gasped.

"If he doesn't repay me it will take you years until you will be able to pay me back love," he coaxed.

"How many?" she insisted as panic filled her. What if she couldn't find a way to escape? What then?

"Let us say that it could be around 5 to 10 more or less," he told her and she felt physically ill.

No! she thought. This won't take years. She won't let it. She will find a way to free herself from him sooner. Much sooner! Even if it costs her her life. _Or his._

She paused for a moment. She never have felt hate before. She have never felt so cold either. And now she did. She was selling herself as if she was a piece of meat. How could she be doing this to herself?

"Are we done Caroline?" he asked her.

"One more thing," she whispered.

"I have already been quite lenient sweetheart, don't push it," he warned her.

"I am not, it is already part of your offer but I want to make sure," she argued and he looked at her with interest.

"You said no feelings, no strings attached," she said and he nodded slowly and gestured her to continue.

"This is my deal too; I will do what you want, I will play by your rules because I have no other options left but that will be it. Never and I mean…_never_..will I **ever** _feel_ anything for you. I don't know you and I don't want to get to know you. You are abusing me and you know it. Say whatever you want but anything you do to me will be against my will. You don't care I get it. But this will just be sex. Nothing else. _Never._ Use my body since this is how you know to use women and since it is either this for me or a worse hell but my body is the only thing you can have. Nothing else," she breathlessly told him with cold eyes as she had raised her voice.

Time seemed to stop between them and he looked at her with a glint in his eyes. She didn't know if she pushed too far but she could not take this back anymore. And even if she could she wouldn't.

His eyes looked at hers with such intensity that she felt shudders running through her. What scared her the most was that for a minute there she felt that he saw this as a challenge but then his gaze turned cold again.

"I am glad we agree on this Caroline," he conceded and she stood still. This was it. She could not back away anymore.

"So sweetheart, anything else?" he asked and she shook her head as tears were getting formed in her eyes but she swallowed them back.

"Once you agree on this Caroline there will be no turning back," he cautioned but she remained impassive.

"Say the words Caroline," he insisted and she looked at him emotionlessly.

She felt a sharp pain pass through her heart and she felt bile rising in her throat.

"I…accept," she muttered.

Klaus smiled in the dark and leaned back a bit.

"You work for me now," he drawled, "Say it Caroline."

She looked at him with despair mixed with resignation.

"I work for you," she whispered with a pained tone accepting this.

This is temporary she kept saying herself. But it is still happening a voice echoed in her mind.

"Fantastic," Klaus said pleased and Caroline clenched her eyes shut.

"Stand up love," he ordered her and she pressed her lips.

"Uh uh," he tsked and leaned forward a little bit to gain her attention, "from now and on you will be willingly doing what I tell you to do, you know the basic rules and I will guide you through everything else. So here is the first thing you should know. When I ask you do something, no matter how you feel or what you think of it you do it, and eagerly I might add. Now stand," he said.

Caroline took a deep breath and got up.

He took her hand and guided her to stand in front of him.

She wore nothing. The only things that were on her were the high heels she wore and the collar with the leash. She just stood in front of him all naked and humiliated. She was his exclusive whore now after all.

She kept telling herself that she could do this but she could not stop the tear that run down her cheek.

Klaus was marveling her sight, enjoying how her form looked as the leash from the collar hanged from her neck and ended dangling in front of her trembling long legs. He was taking extra pleasure at watching the KM tattoo she had on her skin.

He let his finger travel around it and Caroline shivered. He smirked at her response and kept circling her smooth skin with his fingertip. She was magnificent and she was now all his. In all honesty she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and she belonged to him.

He could tell how her mind worked. She had agreed to this way too fast. She thought she could play him or find a way to escape him but little did she know that she was now his and he never let go of the things he owned.

He was actually impressed at the way she seemed to fight back. She had so many emotions wrapped inside that little beautiful head of hers. She already had a panic attack, she already begged and fought and was already trying to manipulate him. She was balancing between honesty and scheming. She was not used to this but she had potential. It was too bad that all of her talents and skills would have to be limited only to sex but he could not take any risks with her. She was there to only serve a purpose after all. She was leverage and a pretty toy for him to play with until he would get what he really wanted. Besides a smart woman's mind was not something he trusted and it was a dangerous thing to do so. But at least this could turn out quite the pleasant distraction.

Now that she had agreed there was no turning back. And he would enjoy nothing more than making her realize that she now belonged to him.

It was true he didn't care for emotions or feelings but Caroline was a very interesting woman and he wanted to possess her body but her mind also. He wanted to make her forget all her silly ideas of fighting and escaping him and accept her new life. It would be delight to have her submitting to his will completely.

"Turn around love, let me see you," he drawled and Caroline turned around almost mechanically.

He let his hand run between her thighs and felt how she immediately stiffened. He pushed her legs a little bit apart and enjoyed her posture. The high heels were making her body curve in a certain way that was very alluring to him. Too bad that the room was dark but he would time to explore her body better later.

His hands cupped her ass and squeezed the tempting flesh. He wanted to do many things to that perfect body of hers but he knew that she was already too tired to fully participate. Her body was already too strained.

However he could still play with her a little bit.

He turned her again so the front of her body would be facing him and he enjoyed how soft and smooth her skin looked. She was practically glowing inside the dark.

Before she knew it he had grabbed her hips and had her straddling him.

She yelped surprised and she placed her hands on his shoulders in order to keep her balance. Her firm legs were spread on the right and the left side of his waist and he enjoyed the look she had in her eyes right now. A mixture of surprise and fear.

He trailed the leash on her chest and then he leaned back and spread his hands on the chaise making himself comfortable. He thoroughly enjoyed the way her naked body rubbed over his own. She was perfect and she didn't even know or understand all the sexual power she possessed.

She looked at him confused and obviously feeling awkward.

He licked his lips and imagined how it would be like to take her right then and there. To push his cock inside her and have her bounce up and down his length until no more thoughts would linger inside her mind and until her body would twist and bend only in pleasure.

"Let us seal our deal with a kiss Caroline," he told her but made no move to kiss her.

Instead he waited for her to do so and challenged her with his eyes to honor their deal.

Caroline stared at him for some moments and then she nodded before slowly leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own.


	9. Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

X

**Note:**The warnings exist for a reason. If you do not feel comfortable with the story do not read it. This story will be extremely disturbing and dark. I see it as a challenge. Everything is leading somewhere though. The chapter that follows is **extremely dark **so if you cannot cope DO NOT read.

X

**Warnings:** Disturbing material ahead. This story/chapter contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, profanity, violence, BDSM, sadomasochism, torture, psychological abuse, Stockholm syndrome, trauma.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be **_extremely dark!_**

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

She was slowly and tentatively moving her soft lips against his. It was an awkward kiss, a scared motion as she tried to make sure that her naked body would lean towards him but would not touch him any more than it would have too. She was steadying herself on him by gently pressuring her hands over his shoulders. He could feel her shuddering and he could feel the shivers that run through her.

The kiss was slow and borderline sensual. He leaned forward and she momentarily tried to push herself backwards but he wrapped his hands around her waist and made sure her upper body would collide with his chest. Her breasts crashed over him and it was a glorious sensation as his palms travelled all over her back and he used his teeth to bite her lips surprising her and making her gasp. He took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into the confines of her mouth as his hands travelled lower and cupped her ass bringing her body impossibly closer to him. There was no air between their bodies as he assaulted her mouth leaving to her no room to even breathe. She had the sweetest taste he had ever savored and he kept exploring her warm mouth as he devoured her delicate lips.

He let his hands grip her bottom hard and he heard her moan and then he deepened their kiss even more.

His hands started moving all over her body feeling as if his touch would mark her even more. He caressed her thighs and his fingers wandered over her smooth skin. The surface of his fingers slid over her waist and her sides and he was giving some time to himself to enjoy how the curves of her pert breasts fitted into his palms.

He run his hands over her arms and moved them so she would wrap them around his neck and so she did. She held on to him as if her life depended on it and for some moments he lost himself completely in the sounds she was making and in her taste. In the way her body seemed to perfectly match his own.

He heard himself moaning inside her mouth as she instinctively grinded her body over his own. He felt his cock stretching inside his pants and all he wanted was to lower his zipper and bring her body hard down on his own but he wanted to fully explore that moment and that moment was not now.

For now that kiss would have to suffice.

He buried his hands into the endless blond waves of her hair and kept her face steady at the place he wanted it, slightly tilting it so he could find a better angle for their kiss.

Caroline seemed to have forgotten who she was kissing or how she got there or even the vulnerable exposed state she was in because there was nothing awkward or shy about her kiss anymore. He had ignited the flame and now the fire was blazing hot. She had let go and her hands were gripping his neck as her tongue battled with his own for domination.

He felt her need and he knew that in time he could mould her into the perfect plaything for him.

He let his one hand travel down her back and trace her spine before it found its way between their united bodies.

He felt her momentarily stiffen when his finger feathered over her sex but the hand in her hair gripped her silken locks hard in warning and she didn't make any further protest but he could sense her fear radiating in waves.

He let a long finger slide over her tight slit and he felt her squirm a little bit and wince as a moan of pain escaped her lips.

He already knew that she was sore from before. He had let the vibrator inside her for some time and she obviously wasn't used to it. Her body was not used in such treatments… for now. He could also bet that her nipples were oversensitive and still irritated due to the clamps he had Sage place on them.

It seemed as if she was silently crying for mercy using her body language to show her discomfort. Their kiss had turned into a mixture of want and pain. However he kept stroking her folds and enjoyed the way that even like this wetness started to form between her legs.

Caroline was obviously uncomfortable now but she had to learn so he kept rubbing his finger over her entrance, either by tracking her opening or by circling it.

Goosebumps spread all over her and all over him. She didn't want to but her body was already behaving in the way he wanted. He loved how responsive her body was and that was definitely something he could and would take advantage of.

Soon enough he felt her relax as she became wetter and that helped relieve her soreness a bit and allowed his fingers to glide with more ease over her soft flesh.

Her attempts to breathe while kissing him and her moans filled the room and he eventually started to slow down and allowed her to breathe inside their kiss.

He spread some of her juices over her sex and then removed his hand and wrapped it around her waist as his other found its way to the back of her neck and caressed the skin there as slowly and seductively as he could. She was melting all over him.

She was a living breathing temptation and he was extremely pleased with the way their deal was turning out.

He slowed down their kiss and bit her bottom lip gently and pulled it towards his own mouth as he opened his eyes and carefully took in her reactions.

Her eyes were shut and her cheeks flashed.

He let go of her mouth and his hands cupped her face. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch on to her breath and her lips were all red and swollen from his kiss.

She looked magnificent.

'All mine' he thought.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. They glowed with unshed tears and her whole body trembled over his own.

He held her there for some moments and he gently placed his lips over hers again. This time he just played with her soft lips. Not truly kissing her but still enjoying the connection.

He stretched his hand and got the glass of the wine she had refused to drink before and brought it to her lips.

He tilted the glass and she had no other choice than to drink. He awaited until she had consumed half of the contents of the glass before he shared her lips again and tasted the wine in her sweet mouth.

He licked some stray drops of wine from her jaw with his tongue and let some of the remaining wine to fall over her breast.

She squealed surprised but he let go of the glass and cupped her ass again. He lifted her up until her breast was in line with his mouth and sucked the wine from her skin. When his tongue found her nipple a moan of protest escaped her lips as she groaned confirming to him that her skin was still in pain but he grazed his teeth over it enjoying the sensation no matter how his blond possession shifted and twisted her body over his own in discomfort. He repeated the same action with her other nipple too and bit down even harder. She threw her head back in pain and thrashed but he didn't relent. If he had to be honest her little moves were sexy and tempting as hell.

He kept playing with her breasts for some time before she stopped resisting and he patted her bottom to show her that he was pleased with her reaction.

He heard her sigh and then he leaned back enjoying her disheveled look and the tears that had escaped her eyes.

Her eyes were filled with pain and she looked embarrassed but he gave no attention. She would get used to it. Eventually.

Without saying anything he helped her get up and he pushed himself up too.

She didn't dare look at him and she had wrapped her hands around herself and he smirked.

As long as she was losing herself in his hands he didn't care for the remorse and the guilt that obviously filled her afterwards.

"Come along sweetheart," he ordered her and she swayed over the high heels she wore.

He extended his hand and she took some steps forward and he enjoyed the way her ass swayed before he approached her and took the leash in his hands and tugged her along.

Caroline wanted to throw up. She couldn't believe how ashamed she was. She reacted like his whore in more ways than she could already count. So far he had tortured her, abused her, _raped_ her. He was forcing her into this and she had shameless enjoyed the kiss. Not all of it but some of it.

'What was wrong with her?' she thought and she wanted to die as he kept tugging her along by that leash as if she was his lapdog or something.

She thought with despair that she had agreed to be something similar or worse and she felt a sob rising in her throat but she kept it in.

She had to survive this. And if her body enjoyed some of the things he did to her then so be it. That would logically mean that things wouldn't be so terrible after all. But at the same moment she thought that, at the same moment she cursed herself. That was making things worse! Because at least if she hated everything he did to her she would somehow feel less tainted and dirty. Now she felt cheap and used and she wanted the earth to open and her to get in it forever.

"Lighten up love," he told her when they went over the table that Stefan was keeping his cameras.

Klaus had his jacket over there and he wore it.

Caroline stood awkwardly still not knowing what else would follow. So far the last hours had been filled with humiliation, degradation and more physical pain that she had felt in her whole life. She could not take anymore.

Klaus then gave her a robe and she looked at him in disbelief.

He encouraged her with his gaze to take it and she immediately did. She wore it and wrapped it tightly around her sore body. She tied the belt tightly and kept her hands like a shield in front of her body.

She felt so used that she wanted to disappear. The robe provided no safety at all. It was too short and barely covering her legs and her ass and the silk was pressing against her body and was outlining all of her curves. It was meant to entice not hide.

Klaus's hands reached over her and she suppressed her need to tell him to back off but then she gulped when he rearranged her hair and traced the collar with his fingers.

She closed her eyes and then he unhooked the leash from the collar and dropped it on the table.

She blinked and chewed on her bottom lip.

Klaus smiled at her reaction but she said nothing.

"You obviously need to get some rest love," he observed and she shyly nodded without looking at him.

She didn't want to see the same appraisal he had seen in his eyes after their kiss. It hurt to know that she pleased him in any way.

"Come," he said and turned but she remained rooted to her spot.

"Klaus," she whispered and she gasped as she realized that she has said his name for the first time.

He turned and looked at her questioningly.

She brought her hand over the collar and looked at him pleadingly. He had unhooked the leash but he had kept the collar locked in place.

"You want it off sweetheart?" he asked and she nodded.

He looked at her with interest and took a step towards her. She raised her eyes to him and waited.

"For starters love as long as you are respectful I want you to start talking to me, no need to be a mute," he observed and she shifted in her heels a bit looking downwards.

"Enough with the sign language Caroline," he warned her as he pressed a finger under her chin and tilted her head back.

He raised his eyebrow and waited for her.

She took a deep breath and licked her lips.

"Can you please take that thing out of my neck?" she asked him unable to tone down her defiance and she wanted to grimace at how her defiance seemed to be contained in tampered one-liners and not in actions any more.

"It is called a collar love and I love my name on your lips, so try again," he pressed amused.

She swallowed hard and looked at him with fury in her eyes and he seemed to enjoy this.

"Can you please take off the collar from my neck…Klaus!" she said and almost stomped her foot down.

Klaus chucked and let go of her face.

"Actually sweet Caroline I think it looks good on you," he said and she blanched. He couldn't possibly mean it right? That thing had a lock and he had the key. She wouldn't be able to take it off on her own.

Klaus put his hands on her waist and brought her closer.

"You look cute and it will be a useful reminder of your new place and to whom you belong to," he announced and she lost all color from her face.

"Don't fret so much Caroline, soon enough you won't even feel it there, so relax about it," he simply said and gave her a peck on her lips.

She winced and she felt physically ill. He was treating her as if she was nothing than a slave and she realized that this is what she had agreed on.

And she had agreed on it because she wanted one chance to escape but now she didn't know if she could do it or if it was worth it. What if that chance would never come or what if it would come a little too late? What if she wouldn't survive until then?

_What then?_

"Come sweetheart," he nudged and she obediently followed.

She had no other options anymore.

Klaus took her out of that awful place he had tortured her in for so many hours and when they got out she followed him down to some corridors.

She noticed there were cameras everywhere and even bodyguards and she gulped.

They went up some stairs and she was trying to balance over those high heels of hers.

Eventually Klaus opened a door and he gestured for her to get in. He turned on the lights and she got in.

It was a simple room. It looked like one that you could find in cheap motels.

It had a nightstand and a bed with clean sheets. A small table and a chair. And a door that probably led to a bathroom.

There were no mirrors or windows or a phone.

Over the table there was a glass of milk, a glass of water, a toast and some fruits.

"Take off your robe Caroline" Klaus ordered and she stopped breathing and clenched her hands in fists as her eyes went immediately to the bed.

Klaus grabbed her hand and turned her to him.

"What have I already told you Caroline?" he growled and she looked at him feeling lost and afraid.

He sighed and untied the belt of her robe as she trembled.

"What do you do when I tell you to do something?" he inquired with a stern voice and she bit her lip as the robe opened in front of her.

"Caroline?" he pressed and applied pressure on her hands.

"I do it," she whispered.

"Immediately," he told her and took a step back and waited.

She looked away and she peeled the robe of her body and let it slide down.

Once again she stood exposed in front of him, wearing just the collar and she said nothing. She just closed her eyes.

Klaus sighed and grabbed her face.

"You already agreed on this so stop acting like this," he tiredly told her but she didn't respond.

"No need to fear sweetheart, I am not going to fuck you tonight," he threw at her and she looked at him.

"Sit down," he said and she sat to the edge of the bed.

Klaus went to the nightstand, opened the drawer and took out a box and she narrowed her eyes when she noticed that in it there were some tubes, ointments, cotton and some other stuff that seemed medical.

Klaus took the box and went to her. He took a cotton bud and put some cream on it.

She squinted her eyes at him but he just kneeled in front of her.

"It is for your tattoo," he informed her and applied some of the cream over it.

She winced as a mild pain spread over the place the cotton bud was touching.

"It is antibiotic," he continued as he worked on her skin.

"Until your skin fully heals you will need to apply some of the cream on it. Day and night. Make sure that no water touches your skin there also," he said with a clinical voice and she just stared at him.

His moves were swift and he then placed a waterproof bandage over the tattoo and she still remained impassive.

He then put some ointment on his fingers and her face burned hot when he started rubbing it all over her nipples and the areolas around the sore buds.

She bit her lip hard and he smiled at her and raised an eyebrow at her discomfort.

"It relieves the soreness," he told her and she seemed to be uncomfortable and he smiled some more at that, "nothing I haven't seen or touched love," he whispered and she grimaced.

He brought his lips next to her ear gently bit her earlobe.

"And I will do it again," he half promised half threatened and she breathed in erratically.

She yelped when he spread some ointment over her sore private parts between her legs and she instinctively tried to close them but he narrowed his eyes at her and she spread them so he could have better access.

"Good girl," he praised and rubbed a generous amount of ointment over her now red lips and folds.

A shameless moan left her lips because that actually felt good and he smirked at that but didn't comment.

"You need to rest. Eat, take a shower and sleep," he said and removed his hand from her waxed sex.

She monotonously nodded and he couldn't help but kiss her full lips and he enjoyed her confused look.

He got up, cleaned his hands with a towel and looked at her naked body once more before he set everything back into the box, put it back into its place and turned and left the room.

He locked the door behind him ensuring that his possession would be safely tacked away and he smiled. He had to make arrangements. To prepare the perfect cage for his little dove.

He gave orders to some of his girls and to a trusted guard to keep an eye on Caroline from the monitors and to make sure that she would eat and sleep.

Stefan got in his office when Klaus took out his gun from drawer.

"Where to?" Stefan asked and Klaus's look turned lethal as he put the gun it its place in his belt in the back of his pants and straightened his jacket over his shoulders.

"To Bill Forbes," he barked and left his office with Stefan closely following him.

* * *

Caroline didn't bother wearing the robe again. She noticed the camera at the ceiling but she somehow didn't care. Her personhood was already gone at this point.

She was a whore after all wasn't she? She would soon be dancing naked and even having sex in front of the masses too and why should she feel embarrassed about her nudity anymore?

Why should she care when a monster like Klaus already had used and raped her body? Why should she care when she wasn't a free person but an object now?

That was the deal correct?

To become his sex slave? And she had already done it. And so easily. She didn't even put a decent fight.

Once Damon had pressed that knife between her legs all her will had started abandoning her until Klaus took it completely away.

And her father was responsible for everything. She was there because of _him._

Her mother's voice echoed in her ears as she sat in the chair.

"_Don't trust him Caroline. Don't let him it. He will come to you once I am gone. Send him away. Never trust him!"_

She should have listened. But she didn't. She wanted her father, she missed him, so when Bill Forbes came to her after her mother's death she accepted him. She took him in her house and she kept him close. And this is how he repaid her?

By allowing to some monsters to hurt her like this?

What kind of father was he?

She could understand Klaus. He had no soul. He had nothing inside. He was dark and twisted and a monster. But her father? How could he?

She mechanically ate the toast and drank the milk and as if she was a robot she went to the bathroom.

No windows there either. No sharp objects either.

She went into the shower and she let the water run. She stood under the cold water motionlessly and she remained there until she lost all sense of time.

She didn't move. She just blinked mechanically as the cold water fell over her skin with a lot of pressure.

When she went out flashes of what happened started passing by her eyes. The water from her body had formed a pool around her legs but she didn't bother drying herself.

All she could do was stand there and watch the memories pass through her eyes.

How they kidnapped her from the road. How she woke up chained. How they stripped her.

How they used a knife and their hands on her. How Klaus raped her with his hands and his mouth.

She blinked in horror as if she was reliving the moments when Stefan's camera was flashing.

The flash was too strong for her eyes and it was almost blinding her even now.

It burned. It churned.

And the wax burned they used on her skin burned. And the needle they pierced her skin with hurt. The anesthetic didn't do much when the needle was branding her soul.

They had pushed a vibrator in her. They had raped her with a sex toy. They had let that thing burn and screw with her.

They had clamped her breasts. They had pushed, and probed and rubbed and stroked. She had came and moaned and screamed.

They had done so many things to her body. They had touched her and they had violated her.

No. Not them. Not they.

He. He had done these things to her.

Klaus.

_Klaus._

And she had agreed to be his. She had agreed to be his whore. To let her rapist willingly touch her. To let him kiss her. And her body had even responded. She had come with his hands inside her. She had moaned with his tongue inside her mouth. She was losing herself and she was becoming as sick as he was.

Everything was happening so quickly.

She let him have her. She let him. She agreed to this. To all of this.

She agreed to let him fuck her and to play his obedient concubine.

The flashes of memory kept coming and coming and coming and faster and faster and then the world turned and whirled and she was standing in the middle with the blinding flash of the camera burning her eyes. The collar around her neck seemed so heavy now. She tried to take it off but she couldn't. She scratched it and she tried to pull it off but it seemed to be so tight that she couldn't even breathe.

Her head throbbed and her body burned. Klaus was everywhere and she was nowhere to be found.

A day ago she was laughing. She was free and now Caroline was gone.

She wasn't there. She didn't know who she was. She was just a body. A body Klaus used and raped and she didn't belong anywhere. She belonged to him.

The world kept turning and turning and burning and she run to the toiler and threw up. She puked until she could throw up only bile and she kept screaming and crying as her throat constricted and her insides churned.

She kept throwing up and eventually she heaved and heaved until she could not breathe anymore.

Caroline was gone.


	10. Trespassing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

X

**Note: **The warnings exist for a reason. If you do not feel comfortable with the story do not read it. This story will be extremely disturbing and dark. I see it as a challenge. Everything is leading somewhere though. The chapter that follows is **extremely dark**so if you cannot cope DO NOT read.

X

**Warnings:** Disturbing material ahead. This story/chapter contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, profanity, violence, BDSM, sadomasochism, torture, psychological abuse, Stockholm syndrome, trauma.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be _**extremely dark!**_

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

Blood was oozing from his open wounds. His hands were tied behind the back of the chair as his head was pounding after the many hits Damon Salvatore had handed with his fists.

His one eye was swollen shut and his other was seeing everything as a blur. He has already spat broken shards of teeth and blood and his whole face and torso were bruised and battered. He must have had more than two broken ribs and cracked bones. His muscles were on fire and blood was tickling from his nose and was ruining the white shirt that has been Caroline's gift for his birthday. Sweat was running all over his body.

Klaus was keeping him into an abandoned warehouse. His people had already searched his own place and logically Caroline's too.

He heard footsteps approaching but he didn't raise his head until Damon grabbed his hair and pushed his head back with crushing force.

His blurry sight could recognize Klaus staring back at him with a threatening expression.

"Damon here tells me you are not talking Bill," Klaus said with a gentle voice but Bill Forbes didn't answer.

Klaus took a chair and sat in front of Bill and gestured to Damon to keep his face up.

"I see my men did a number on you," Klaus tsked at the bloody sight of his former associate.

"You know if you would just hand back what you stole all would be over," he advised Bill but once again the man didn't respond and Klaus sighed.

He nodded to Damon and then he started hitting Bill again.

"Are you sure you do not want to reconsider?" Klaus asked him again and this time Bill seemed to struggle to speak.

"What was that mate?" Klaus inquired.

"Car-o-lin- e," Bill breathed.

"Uh yes, sweet Caroline," Klaus mused and as Damon was ready to deliver another blow Klaus ordered him to stop.

"You see lovely Caroline and I came to an agreement; she will work for me for me until our economical issue is settled," Klaus informed Bill politely and for the first time the man started struggling against his bonds.

"She wasn't very cooperative at first I am afraid," Klaus continued taunting Caroline's father, "but after some hours with me and my people she surprisingly became very agreeable," he smirked.

"Go figure," Damon jabbed and Klaus laughed.

"However she still struggles somewhat," Klaus kept going as he crossed he legs, "I think however that her struggle is more or less an emotional one; she knows that you gave her to me after all and that is taking a toll on her," Klaus told Bill and saw that Bill's face was now tainted not only with blood but also with tears.

Klaus leaned forward.

"She only knows about the money though, she doesn't know about the rest," Klaus said and sighed.

"She doesn't know that I am going to take out my anger on her and that I will deliver you to pieces to her hands if you do not give me what I want," Klaus said with a dark voice, "so why don't we end this here and now, tell me where the disks and the flash drives are," Klaus pressed.

"You..w-i-ll kil- -l …u-s anywe- -ay" Bill barely muttered.

"And somehow I am certain that Caroline would welcome that fate more," Klaus informed him and raised his hand to the midair until Stefan gave him an envelope.

Klaus took out some photos and held them in his hands; he stared at them for a while before he turned his attention back to Bill again.

"Your quite photogenic daughter is suffering Bill; remember that it is you that is forcing my hand here," Klaus told him and threw the photographs in Bill's lap.

The kinky photos from Caroline's earlier photo shoot while she was chained, gagged and tortured.

He saw how Bill looked at the photos with horror and then turned his head and puked.

Damon looked disgusted and Klaus looked at the sight with no emotion before he turned to Stefan.

"Make sure he talks," he said to Stefan and motioned to Damon to follow him. As good as Damon was no one was as good at torture as Stefan was. There was a reason people were calling him the ripper after all.

Before they got out of the warehouse they could clearly hear Bill's screams resonating through the night.

"If Bill doesn't talk to my baby bro he won't talk to anyone," Damon said as he was wiping to a cloth the blood from his hands.

Klaus went and leaned over to his car's polished black door.

"This is why I want you to start digging to Bill's past more," Klaus ordered Damon.

"He is clean boss," Damon said, "no cons, no illegal activities, nada."

Klaus furrow creased.

"We had a background check on him when we hired him," Damon added.

"And yet somehow out of nowhere he decided to steal from me and not only he does it but he does it well. Too well. He knows what to look for, he knows how to act and how to cover his tracks. For a man that has no connections or knowledge this seems quite the achievement," Klaus noted.

"Beginner's luck?" Damon shrugged.

"There is no such thing as luck Damon, besides…the man in there can keep up with torture like no other I have ever met," Klaus said intrigued, "he hardly seems an amateur," he told Damon.

"I will look to it but I do not know what I am looking for," Damon said.

"Anything, go deep, I do not care, anything no matter how small or insignificant it seems to be. I am running out of time here and I won't sit idle as my one and only chance to bring Mikael down is vanished to thin air!" Klaus growled and Damon remained silent.

"I'll do what I can," Damon replied.

"You will do more!" Klaus demanded and Damon nodded.

As Klaus turned to leave Damon asked him out of nowhere.

"And what about the girl?" he asked.

Klaus turned back and narrowed his eyes.

"What about her?"

"Are you going to use her against Bill or just use her?" Damon asked.

Klaus's eyes turned into slits of warning and Damon raised his hands.

"Is there something in particular that you wish to know Damon?" Klaus asked with an eerily calm tone.

"Actually there is" Damon quipped, "when I told you to play with the girl I never thought you would go for it. It just seems strange…Well you know me, I do not care about anything and how much more about a blond bombshell I have never met before but you-"

"Me, _what?_" Klaus demanded and Damon looked at him seriously.

"In all the years I know you, you never laid a hand to an unwilling woman," Damon finally said and Klaus's gaze turned lethal.

"This won't end good Klaus," Damon warned and Klaus laughed.

"Caroline means nothing, mate," he replied but Damon shook his head.

"Doesn't she?" Damon countered with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus gritted his teeth.

"She is a means to an end. Mikael's end. And if there is one thing you should have learned after all these years is that I will stop at nothing until I have his head on a silver platter even if it means torturing _Caroline_ in order to break her father," Klaus said with a lost gaze into the starless night.

"So after everything is said and done you are not planning to keep her?" Damon inquired intrigued but Klaus pressed his lips and when Damon saw him turning his palms into fists he backed down.

"Just make sure that it will be Bill that you break and not yourself," Damon simply said and Klaus tension turned into amusement.

"Are you afraid for the conscience I don't have Damon?" he asked but got no answer.

Klaus turned serious and his gaze changed as ghosts from the past entered his memory.

"People like us Damon have no soul. We probably never did," Klaus said and opened the door of his car and got in.

When the car left Damon's sight Damon put his hands into his pockets.

"If you say so…" he said and went back to join Stefan into torturing Bill.

* * *

Klaus drove for hours before he ended up outside Caroline's house. He had men there searching her house for any kind of evidence but so far they had found nothing. Bill hadn't hid anything in Caroline's home.

Klaus walked through the small porch and he used Caroline's keys –the ones that were in the bag Damon had taken from her when they kidnapped her and she was unconscious in the van– and got into her house.

His men had left everything in disarray.

However Klaus could still see Caroline's taste all around. She liked bright colors and modern styles. She wanted everything to be …homey and tasteful.

Klaus smiled and after he looked around some more he went to her room. He checked her draws and wardrobe and he sat to her bed and looked around. He inhaled and took Caroline's original scent in.

_**Some hours ago**_

_Stefan was carrying the unconscious blond girl in his arms. He put her in the sofa and Klaus looked at her with interest. She was one of the most beautiful women he had seen and he recognized the signs of instant attraction at once. _

"_Nobody saw you take her," he asked as he went and sat next to Caroline._

_Stefan nodded and Klaus took a strand of her hair in his hands. He leaned in and smelled it._

_Lavender and jasmine. Her scent did something to him he could not explain and he drew his hand as if her hair and her smell burned him. _

"_Put her in chains," he said._

Klaus sighed. After Sage and Katherine were done preparing her body in the backstage rooms they had used different scents and perfumes in her and had altered her natural smell and he wasn't sure if he liked it. However this was part of Caroline's new appearance and both he and she would get used to it.

Klaus went to her dresser and looked at some of the photos she had over it. She looked so young and so innocent. Full of light.

He took her perfume in his hand and unscrewed the lid. He inhaled the lavender and jasmine fragrance and somehow that awakened his senses to a painful degree. He eventually put the small bottle in his pocket and took one of the photos in his hand. So different from the ones he had forced her to take. In this one she was happy and content and she looked almost angelic. There was no darkness or chains and gags to taint her. It was only her illuminated by the sun as her light challenged the brightness of the day all around her.

He almost grunted and threw the photo of her smiling face on the floor and stepped on it in his way out breaking the glass of the frame.

Caroline was a nobody. This was what he had to keep in mind. She meant nothing. She was nothing more than a pretty body for him to fuck and an ace up his sleeve. _Nothing more._

He took out his phone and called one of his people.

"I need you to bring some things to my house and to make some quick renovations; I do not care if it is late I want them all done by tomorrow. I want to prepare a room for one of my working girls and I want to install some specific items into it," he ordered as he left Caroline's house.

He had a cage to build.

Caroline would not return to her house for a long time to come.

* * *

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and grunted. Her whole body ached. She had fallen asleep to the dirty floor of the bathroom.

She slowly moved and touched her belly. The place where they had marked her skin with the tattoo now burned and tears filled her eyes. This was not a nightmare after all.

It was happening.

She picked herself up and went straight back to the shower.

She gritted her teeth as the cold water hit her skin. She bathed herself again and again hoping to take out the stench Klaus's hands had left over her skin knowing that it was impossible and that soon he would be touching her again.

When she got out of the shower she dried herself with a towel and carefully peeled off the waterproof bandage she had on her stomach. She looked at the irritated skin and at the tattoo.

She pressed her lips and some tears fell. She wanted to scratch her skin off but it would not help her.

She had to toughen up. She would not survive this if she was to break and cry every second of the day.

She wrapped a clean towel around her body and went back to the room.

She dried her hair and used the ointments and the cream Klaus had instructed her to use and placed a new bandage on her skin as she put back her robe.

She breathed deeply. She needed a plan. She needed something. Anything would help. She had to allies here; she was all alone so she had to take care of herself.

The only thing she could think of was that she had to make sure that Klaus would think of her as defeated. To make sure that he thought of her as something unimportant. Something that he wouldn't be worried about and maybe even disregard.

She hated the idea of turning from somebody into something but it was not as if she had a choice on the matter. Her only choice was how she was going to use this in her favor.

If sex was what Klaus wanted then so be it. She would do it. It would just be sex. She had done it before and right now it seemed to be the only weapon she had in her arsenal. Klaus wanted her body so if she had to use her body to seduce him then that is what she would do. Long enough to make him relax around her.

Then she would either run or kill him. Nothing else would do.

She touched the collar around her neck.

If only her mother could see her now. She would be so horrified. _So ashamed._

She mentally scolded herself. She could not think about this right now. And she could not break again. Right now she had to survive.

It was then that the door opened and she tried to remain calm.

Two smiling girls came in carrying some bags.

Caroline silently watched them as they took out some skimpy clothes, mirrors, cosmetics, curling irons, and other stuff and she bit her lip.

"Klaus requests your presence," the one girl excitedly told her and Caroline grunted.

It looked like it was time to start playing Klaus's game.

* * *

X

X

X

X

X

_**Monaco. **_

_**3 months ago.**_

Victoria Rainsaw was breathing heavily as pain shot through her body. She immediately drank more of her whiskey and along with it swallowed two strong painkillers that she knew that would not even work on her anymore. She was past the point where the painkillers, the shots and the treatments did her any good.

She rested on the sofa and stared at the photographs in the fireplace's mantel. She looked at the photo of the two blond girls and she sadly touched her wig. Her hair had fallen and her body was so fragile now. She was fading away. But what she was really looking at was the youngest one of those two blond girls that hugged the other; So many familiar memories rose inside her that somehow managed to numb the pain more effectively than what any painkiller could do.

It was at that moment that a man entered her living room and she sighed.

"I have already signed all the papers I was going to for today Lorenzo," she protested with a tired voice as she drunk the rest of her whiskey and with difficult she got up and went to the bar for a refill.

"I am afraid I am not here for that Victoria," he said and she smiled.

That boy's audacity was phenomenal. He had stepped up after his father's death and he even dared to call her by her name not caring at all about the fact that she was old enough to even be his mother. But alas he had earned that privilege and along with it her trust. A rare occurrence considering his relatively young age. He was only thirty after all. However his father had been preparing him ever since he was eleven. His skills, his knowledge, his mind and training had done wonders. Lorenzo was her closest and most trusted associate right now.

"Why are you here then?" she turned and looked at him as boredom clearly appeared in her pained features.

"Two of your sister's old accounts in Switzerland, one in Geneva and one in Zurich, have been activated," he informed her and her breath hitched.

She turned around and looked at the photograph she was staring at some moments ago and she gripped her crystal glass with so such force that it shuttered in her hand and cut her palm.


	11. The contract

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

X

**Note: **The warnings exist for a reason. If you do not feel comfortable with the story do not read it. This story will be extremely disturbing and dark. I see it as a challenge. Everything is leading somewhere though. The chapter that follows is **extremely dark **so if you cannot cope DO NOT read.

X

**Warnings:** Disturbing material ahead. This story/chapter contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, profanity, violence, BDSM, sadomasochism, torture, psychological abuse, Stockholm syndrome, trauma, graphic details.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be_** extremely dark!**_

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

The girls had perfectly curled her hair and painted her nails red. They had pampered her and used lotions and perfumes on her body. Caroline didn't like the smell. It was too heavy for her taste. They also gave her to wear a skimpy little black dress that was too short and too tight. She had never wore anything so tight ever before actually or anything so…steamy. It was strapless and left a lot of her cleavage uncovered and pronounced. It also barely covered her ass and they hadn't given her to wear any underwear either.

They also gave her a pair of black shiny stilettos. She usually could walk on high heels but those were too high and she felt as if she was going to fall flat on her ass at any moment.

Eventually the one girl did her make-up and when she opened her eyes she gasped. Smoky and exotic. Arabic style.

She looked herself at one of the mirrors the girls had brought with them and she almost got teary again. This wasn't her. She did look like a whore and she hated it. She always liked looking confident and sexy but she never liked been so provocative and now she was turned into a sex doll.

Then one of the girls, the most cheerful, told her to follow her and so she did. She kept her mouth shut and she followed the girl but kept looking around. Cameras were everywhere. She could also see some of Klaus's men and they were all dressed like Damon. Black and leather; she also gathered that they had guns and knives with them like Damon did.

The girl told her to step into an elevator and eventually the doors clicked open at the top floor. Caroline kept trying to readjust the dress around her boobs and she kept pulling it downwards a bit in hopes to cover some more inches under her ass but it was of no use. It still left little to the imagination.

Once they got out of the elevator it was like she had stepped into a different world. It looked as if she had entered into the lobby of a 5 star hotel. Everything was modern, shiny, clean.

Beautiful carpets and glass windows that reflected a city bathed in light. Plants and paintings. Glass doors and a water wall fountain. Wood and marble.

Caroline looked around feeling lost.

Once they got in front of a mahogany modern door the girl knocked and Caroline heard Klaus's voice telling them to come in.

The girl opened the door and gestured to Caroline to go in.

Caroline tentatively did and she slightly jumped when the girl closed the door behind it without entering.

She looked in front of her and noticed that she was into an office. A bid beautiful office with black furniture; everything excellently decorated. She couldn't help it. Her inner decorator admired the room she was in.

Klaus was looking straight at her and she didn't know what to do or how to react so she stood still.

He smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. How could a monster like him seem so civil right now?

"Good morning Caroline," he greeted her with a husky voice but she said nothing.

He came closer and took her small hand into his and brought it to his mouth. She almost rolled her eyes at his "gentleman" ways.

When his lips touched her skin she felt goosebumps rising on the heated spot and she almost tried to pull her hand back. _Almost._ She had to play along she kept reminding herself so she remained quiet and docile.

Klaus's smile grew bigger and he led her towards a glass table. She stumbled sometimes because of her heels but he didn't seem to mind.

Coffee and some dishes with all sorts of breakfast food were set on the table and two chairs set next to each other awaited them.

"Take a sit, love," he kindly said and pointed to the chair next to his own and she went and sat there. She hated the fact that she had to be careful because one wrong move and the dress would reveal everything to his eyes and by everything she meant…everything!

He kept looking at her long legs appreciatively and she had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from lashing out.

She noticed again that there were all kinds of breakfast foods on the table and that he had already place a bagel on his plate and was already enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Do you have any particular preference?" he asked her as he showed her the dishes in front of her but she just shook her head and then he laughed.

"I swear sweetheart you where more talkative with the gag on," he commented and she flinched.

He took some raspberries and a pancake and put it in her plate. She frowned when she noticed that those were the choices she would have picked for herself.

He also filled her cup with strong coffee that smelled divine to her but she didn't try to eat or drink anything. It felt as if she stomach was twisted in a huge knot.

"One again love I am not trying to poison you," he said with an amused voice as he reminded her what he had told her the last night about the wine he had offered and she blushed as she remembered how he had sucked and licked that wine from her breasts.

Klaus smirked and she gulped at his wolfish expression.

"On to more specific subjects then," he told her and she looked at him holding her breath. She was afraid of everything he was about to tell her at this point. Anything that came out of his mouth seemed like a ticking bomb to her.

"From today you will move in my house," he simply announced and she looked at him surprised.

"Don't act so surprised love; our deal specifically mentions that you will be working 24/7 for me and I want to have access to your body at any given time I choose," he reminded her and she felt faint.

"Which reminds me," he said and took some papers out of a file folder and gave them to her. He also handed her a pen.

"Sign these for me sweetheart," he ordered and she looked at the papers and then at him.

"What are these?" she whispered.

"Uh, she speaks," he taunted but she just waited for an answer as she looked at the papers and the pen like they were a gun and a bullet in her hands.

His smiled at her and showed her the papers.

"It's your working contract; you can read it if you want however you will sign it immediately," he told her and her hand shook.

She looked at his arched eyebrow as he was challenging her to refuse and with trembling hands she took the papers and started reading them.

Legal terms and instructions. He was keeping her against her will and now he was turning this legal?

How insane was he?

But then again she had to admit that it was a smart move. He was covering his tracks and she was trapped into a web she could not escape.

She looked at the first paragraphs and she noticed how the text mentioned that she was willingly offering her sexual services to Klaus. How supposedly the contract defended her own rights and was a protection for her too.

It also described how her services were a settlement agreement. She felt nauseated when she turned the first page and read in detail about how part of her job would be to perform as a stripper and to offer sexual services to others. However the contract mentioned that those services would be maintained only to the optical effects and that she would have no physical contact with any other client except Klaus.

The contract also mentioned how Klaus would have access to her body at any given time and hour he desired. How she would have to comply with any sexual direction or command he would give her. How she would have to act and dress in order to please him. How she would live under his roof but how she would have no right at any properties or anything she would touch or share in his establishments.

Basically this contract was a slavery brand. She kept reading feeling more ill by the moment.

Later on the contract actually made reference to all kind of sexual experiences -and otherwise- she would have to offer.

_Including:_ Body modification as tattooing and piercing, sex, anal sex, oral sex (fellatio and cunnilingus), spanking, sexual toys (as vibrators, dildos, butt plugs or others), voyeurism acts, all forms of bondage allowed, discipline acts, sadomasochism, dominance/submission, fingering, fisting (vaginal and anal), masturbation, participating in sex with more than one partner if asked so, no discrimination between female or male sexual partners if asked so, use of nipple and genital clamps, paddles, whips, crops and the list kept going.

It also made reference about her sleeping arrangements, her free time inside the week, her clothing, her appearance status, how she would have to exercise in order to keep her form; there were clauses about her personal hygiene and about how she would have to always keep up with certain doctor appointments.

There was also the part about how she would have to take birth control.

There was a part where it was mentioned that she was strictly forbidden for her to have any other sexual relations with anyone else unless Klaus would instructed her to for his own pleasure. It also specifically mentioned about the part where her obedience was mandatory and anything else would result to punishments appointed and handed by Klaus which included spanking, paddling, caning….whipping!

"Oh God," she whispered horrified.

When Klaus laughed at her expression; she blanched and dropped the papers as if they had scorched her hand.

"Sweetheart the deal is already made; you have already agreed on this," he simply said and leaned back to his chair.

"I never…I didn't thi-nk…_I._." she stammered.

"You what?" he taunted.

"I can't do this," she pled with him but he simply reached for her hand.

"How about we take it one step at a time love," he suggested and she tried to withdraw her hand but he just gripped it tighter and pulled it until he forced her to get up and he pulled her closer to him until she was landed on his lap.

He nuzzled her neck and she stiffened.

"I have already told you that some things you will like and some you will not, some you will hate and some you will learn to enjoy," he told her as he peppered her neck with kisses and she trembled with fear. She could not do this. _She so could not._

"I have also warned there would be pain but I have also promised you pleasure have I not Caroline?" he asked with a whisper as he pushed her hair back and nibbled at the soft skin of her neck and she shuddered.

"When I ask you a question I expect an answer love," he warned as his thumb traced her lips and she looked at him with her big eyes.

"Yes," she barely answered.

"And I always keep my word," he promised and he pushed the top of her dress down until her breasts were exposed. She froze but his hands travelled along her torso until they reached her legs and pushed the fabric up until her sex was revealed in plain sight for him.

"Spread your legs," he ordered and she automatically did. It was fear mixed with danger. She didn't want to provoke him into hurting her today and after of what she had read she was even more scared. She probably should not be because Klaus had already shown her with actions what he was capable of. He had already raped and tortured her.

He hummed pleased and he stroke the place between her legs with a long finger as his other hand palmed her one breast. She was not used to be bare between her legs and as his hand traced her waxed sex she quivered.

"Are you still sore?" he asked and she bit her lip and nodded as his finger gently slid inside her. He started pushing his middle finger in and out of her in a rhythm that had her panting and then he pushed another finger in.

He pinched her nipple and she breathed heavily and erratically as she could feel herself getting wetter under his ministrations. She squirmed and tried to close her legs but a deep growl escaped his throat and he crushed his lips on hers forcing a punishing kiss as his fingers dipped inside her pussy harder.

"How does this feel sweetheart?" he asked as he stilled his hand between her parted legs and she gritted her teeth because her body was so tense and she could not believe how shamelessly she was enjoying this. How could her rapist turn this into pleasure for her?

"I don't know," she grunted.

Klaus laughed and let his other hand find its way to her ass and he squeezed it hard.

"Sure you do," he pressed and she gritted her teeth but his mouth found refuge to the crook of her neck and sucked the flesh there.

"I can turn your pleasure into pain or make it feel so much better; it is up to you," he threatened and promised and her whole body throbbed.

She closed her eyes embarrassed and moaned as he curled his fingers inside her hitting a very pleasurable spot but then she groaned when those fingers dug hard in her inside flesh. Hard enough to hurt her and to cause fire to spread. He then swirled his fingers inside until the pain turned into maddening pleasure again.

"It feels… _good_," she admitted with shame and she felt his lips curling into a satisfied smirk against her neck.

"Do my fingers fucking you feel good?" he asked again and her body jarred as he moved them slightly inside her slit causing more moisture to gather and to make her whole body feel as if it was made of jelly. She whimpered when he stopped moving his fingers again.

"Yes," she panted half ready to run away and half ready to plead with him to make her come.

This was beyond sick she kept thinking.

"Then ride them," he ordered her and her eyes opened with something akin to surprise and terror reflected in them.

"I won't ask again," he cautioned and she bit her lip.

His other hand kept caressing her ass and she slowly moved her hips. Up and down at first and then in a circular move. He started pumping his fingers inside her again but kept his movements synchronized with hers. She closed her eyes and moaned and she started bouncing up and down against his fingers as he pushed them in and out hard and fast. She was dripping wet and his other hand travelled along her spine until he gripped the back of her neck and brought her face crashing down to his. Their lips connected and moved against each other and their tongues danced in a battle of dominance and submission.

She was swaying her pelvis carelessly now and she had lost herself in all the physical senses she felt. It looked as if she wouldn't have to try that hard to be his whore because she was already there. That thought made her feel cheap and sick and twisted inside but she welcomed the feeling. She felt dirty but like that she felt as if this was not impossible. Signing those papers would be nothing since she had already agreed on this and Klaus would not back down on their deal anyway. So she would have to adjust and if her body could do it then so could her mind. Eventually.

She cried out in his mouth as she came hard and then her whole body slumped against his own.

He kissed her slowly and allowed his lips to shower her face with more kisses before he took out his wet fingers from her sex and brought them to her lips.

"Taste yourself, love," he instructed and without taking her gaze away from his she slowly sucked his index and middle finger.

She moaned as she did and she saw a glint in his eyes. A glint that told her that he was not so much in control as he liked to appear.

She could feel his erection grinding under her ass and she slightly moved her bottom against the bulge of his trousers. She kept her smile in when he growled and then she licked his fingers with her tongue smelling and tasting herself in the process. She bit those fingers gently and felt him unraveling against her.

She pulled her mouth away and got up.

She pulled the fabric of her dress up and then down until her breasts and her ass were somewhat covered again and then she leaned over and took the pen in her hands.

Without sparing even a glance at him she placed the contract in front of her and determinedly signed it as she could feel his eyes on her all the time.

Then she sat down to her chair and slowly popped a raspberry to her mouth.

She had just opened the gates of hell and entered the devil's domain but she would make sure that the devil would not get her.


	12. The phonecall

**Author's note:**

I feel the need to clarify some things. This story is by no means a love story or a romance. After the first 11 chapters this should have become clear. It is a story about rape and torture and about forced prostitution. It features some BDSM elements but it is not even a BDSM story because the BDSM community & relationships are not about what is happening in this story. This fiction is a horror story that deals with modern slavery. It is a fiction. Not literature or quality stuff.

The warnings are very specific. The story is categorized under horror and crime. Before each chapter I am also adding more warnings that are also very specific. This story is purely fiction and it is not a representation of the characters from the shows. The tvd characters were originally used as an inspiration and they share some traits (names, mannerisms, speech traits etc) with this story's characters however this story is not a portrayal of the Klaroline relationship as it was/is presented in the Vampire Diaries. This is not an adaption of the Klaroline story; it is not a representation of it. It is not even based on the Klaroline _ship_ but basically shares the figures of the characters. This is not a story about two people destined to fall in love. I am familiar with the nature of the klaroline relationship and this story has nothing to do with this.

Also if you have noticed. I have two stories. In my other story I have at the categorization Klaus and Caroline paired as a couple (in the filters they are inside the pair brackets). Here I have not paired them together. I am only using them as characters for this story and there is a reason for this and it is not coincidental.

This story is about to get darker and it is not going to turn into a love story. At all.

If you are looking for a redemption story then this is not for you. This story won't show that love conquers, heals and changes all because what happens in this universe is not something that can be erased. Klaus won't become the rapist that redeems himself (as if that could ever happen) and Caroline (aside the Stockholm Syndrome issues that will manifest) won't forgive, won't forget and she will not fall for her abuser. That was never my intention. Happy endings and justice (in the sense of law) are not going to be part of this story however retribution will occur in the end.

Klaus is a demented person and Caroline is abused, raped, tortured and this is a story about a sick twisted "relationship" between a victim and an abuser. And about a victim that will change into a survivor and _maybe_ into a similar twisted version of the people that are hurting her so she can eventually hurt them back and bite back harder. But that will take time because this story is meant to have several chapters.

This story will also include a lot of smut and graphic scenes of all kind.

Please before you proceed with reading the next chapters read the warnings first. And if you cannot cope with the themes that are used inside this story then it would be best if you would not read any further.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.

X

**Note: **The warnings exist for a reason. If you do not feel comfortable with the story do not read it. This story will be extremely disturbing and dark. I see it as a challenge. Everything is leading somewhere though. The chapter that follows is **extremely dark** so if you cannot cope DO NOT read.

X

**Warnings:** Disturbing material ahead. This story/chapter contains graphic and detailed descriptions of **rape, abuse, forced prostitution, human trafficking, profanity, violence, BDSM, sadomasochism, torture, psychological abuse, Stockholm syndrome, trauma, blackmail, graphic details.**

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be **_extremely dark!_**

X

This is an all human story. AU.

* * *

_(before you start reading please read the author's note above.)_

Klaus eyes kept scanning her with his eyes and even though she felt uncomfortable she didn't comment. She didn't know what to say anyway. She tried to eat her breakfast and each bite felt like poison.

Klaus took the contract in his hands and placed it back into the folder. She saw him getting up and putting the folder into a safe and locking it inside using a password.

He returned back to their table and looked at her intrigued for a moment before he crossed his hands over the glass surface.

"I believe that now is the right time to establish some…ground rules," he said and she shifted a lit bit in her chair before she looked at him in silence.

"As I have already informed you, you will be living with me now. Once I get you to your new establishments I will lay out what the living arrangements will precisely be but that will be mostly about our personal interactions; however no matter what our private deal is, the important thing for you to remember is that you do work for me," he reminded her and she gritted her teeth. As if she could forget it.

"The contract covers everything. However you didn't have much time to read it so you and I will have to go through every detail; and we will…in due time," he casually said and drank some of his coffee.

Then he stared at her seriously.

"When it comes to business there is no room for mistakes Caroline," he warned, "your professional quality needs to be outstanding and I expect from you nothing less than what I expect from my other employees… perfection," he declared and she gulped under his gaze.

"Are your other employees forced into labor?" she spat at him and he raised his eyebrow.

"Forgive me," she said, "I meant slavery!" she threw at him with venom unable to control herself and Klaus leaned back to his chair with a satisfied smirk.

"No sweetheart, but then again my other employees do not owe me millions of dollars nor do they get off the hook so easily by having me create personal arrangements for them," he countered and she had to bite her tongue until she tasted blood so she wouldn't throw something at him or get into an open confrontation. Verbal or otherwise.

Klaus ignored her anger and continued.

"As I have said you will eventually perform on stage and I might be lenient with the timeframe but I won't wait forever either," he ruthlessly told her.

"Once you are somewhat settled in your new environment some preparations must take place," he informed her.

"You need training. Dancing on stage, stripping, arousing your audience and performing for them is an art. One that you need to get acquainted with," he simply said and she felt nauseous.

"You will take lessons on several forms of dancing, on sexual exhibitionism, on how to move and act on stage. It will be your job and I as I have said before I expect you to excel in it."

Caroline breathed in deeply and tried to swallow her fear and her disgust. She only hoped that things wouldn't go so far. She would find a way to escape long before Klaus would force her to do any of these things.

"You will need to improve on your stamina and to maintain your physical form too," he continued and she felt more like an object than a person.

"Taking care of yourself and your body is essential. Therefore until you can pull off everything I told you on your own you will get a personal trainer that will instruct you on all the above topics," he announced and she looked at him with a pained expression.

He ignored her and continued telling her how her new reality would be from now and on.

"You are to follow each and every instruction that will be given to you. No resistance, no protests, no hesitations," he threatened her.

"Your personal trainer will be reporting back to me when it comes to your cooperation and efficiency. So you will need to behave accordingly and to constantly strive to _give__your best effort__,_ eventually you will overcome your weaknesses and inhibitions and you will be able to perform without any instructions or with people reporting to me about your progress."

"Am I making myself clear enough Caroline," he asked her without taking his eyes off her.

"Crystal," she said as she looked away.

"Perfect," he praised and then he grabbed her hand on the table and she looked at him anxiously.

"One more thing sweetheart," he said with a dangerously low voice and she tensed as his hand hold hers into an iron grip.

"If you ever have any stupid ideas about running away or if you ever try to harm yourself in any way the consequences will be grave. I know who you are but most importantly I know everything there is to know about you. Including who you love; I know the people you care about. Your friend Bonnie for example. They will be paying the consequences for your mistakes sweetheart. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" he whispered to her and her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head terrified.

His lips curled into a satisfied smile and his thumb caressed her wrist.

"And since we talked about your friend Bonnie," he said and he took her phone out of his jacket pocket.

Caroline looked at him with disbelief as he placed her phone in front of her.

"Call her," he said and her eyes widened.

"What?" she stammered.

"You heard me love."

However Caroline didn't move an inch and Klaus sighed.

"Don't you want to talk to your friend sweetheart?" he pressed her and she bit her lip. She could not understand him.

He chuckled at her expression.

"From what I gather you and Bonnie are close," he said but she remained impassive. Having her friend's name coming out of his mouth filled her with a new terror. She would not allow him to hurt Bonnie. Not ever!

"No need to worry love, Bonnie is safe as long as you play nice," he reassured her but this didn't make her any less suspicious or worried.

"However Bonnie might start questioning your sudden absence. Your father has already informed your prior employer that you left the country and you won't return to your job," he told her and she felt as if someone had stabbed her with a sharp knife. That was her job. Klaus was taking everything away from her.

"But it is you that has to deal with your friend Bonnie. So you are going to call her right now and you are going to tell her that you left the country with your father for an indefinite amount of time. You are safe and you will call her again once you settle down," he said to her and Caroline looked down.

"No need to make this hard love. It is for your friend's good. You want to keep her away from trouble don't you?" he questioned and Caroline barely nodded.

She took her phone in her trembling hand but Klaus stopped her.

"Put it on speaker," he instructed and she breathed in. The walls were closing in on her.

She called Bonnie and pressed the button for the speaker phone. She put the phone in front of her on the table and waited for Bonnie to pick up.

Klaus got up and went and stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"_Hey Care!"_ Bonnie's cheerful voice called from the other side of the phone.

Caroline tensely smiled at her friend's excitement. She hated herself for what she had to do and that Klaus was monitoring their discussion. She wanted nothing more than to call the police or to find a way to reveal everything to Bonnie and to have her help her but it would be too dangerous.

"Hi, Bon," she said and she felt Klaus's hands caressing her collarbones. Her heart bit so fast that she feared it would stop.

"_What is going on?" _Bonnie immediately asked with a worried voice and Caroline flinched when Klaus's hands pressed against her skin in warning.

"Nothing," Caroline said in a hurry and her whole body turned rigid.

"_I know your voice Caroline! Don't lie to me, your tone means trouble!"_ Bonnie said.

Caroline looked at Klaus with worry and he intently returned her gaze.

She swallowed and looked at the phone.

"Uh, no it is not that. It is just-"

"_What?"_ Bonnie asked again this time more urgently.

"I left with my dad last night and I don't know when I am coming back" Caroline said and closed her eyes.

"_What? Why? What is going on Caroline?"_

"Nothing is going on. Well something is going on but nothing to worry about," Caroline quickly said and felt Klaus's hands wrapping gently around her neck.

"_I don't understand Care,"_ Bonnie said.

"My dad has some legal issues in another state. With one of his business projects. And I went with him to make sure he doesn't get in any more trouble," she blurted out surprised with how she could come up with that story.

"_Ugh! Sorry to say this Caroline but your mom was right! Your dad is an ass!" _Bonnie hotly replied and Klaus snickered at that.

Caroline instinctively tried to shake off his hands but instead he let them wander further down and he started drawing patterns on her exposed breasts over her dress.

Her whole body shivered.

"Don't start Bon," she said as she tried to play it cool and to appear as she always did.

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ Bonnie mumbled, _"when are you coming back?"_ she asked.

"I don't know," Caroline whispered with teary eyes and Klaus leaned over her. His nose started travelling over her neck's column.

"_What about your job?"_ Bonnie asked.

"I took a leave of absence for now," Caroline sighed and felt Klaus's smile against her skin as he started kissing her neck really slowly.

"_That can't be good,"_ Bonnie reprimanded her.

"He is my dad Bonnie," Caroline brokenly said and felt tears in her eyes. Bonnie was right. Her mother had been right. Her father was not worth it. She wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him.

"_Even you can't be perfect Care,"_ Bonnie joked.

"Make sure she won't contact you anymore," Klaus whispered lowly in her ear so that only she could hear him.

"There is one more thing Bonnie, I forgot to take my charger with me and I will probably be on the run all the time with lawyers and stuff so I will be texting you and I will call you when I find the time," Caroline said with a low voice and Klaus nibbled at her earlobe and hummed approvingly in her ear. A sound that still only she could hear.

"_That's a bummer. Is there something I can do?"_ Bonnie asked her concerned.

"Thanks Bon but I can handle myself, you know that," Caroline said as Klaus swept away her hair and kept kissing her neck.

"_Don't worry too much though and don't get obsessed with helping your dad either. It is his mess after all not yours!" _Bonnie advised her.

"I will try to remember that," Caroline said.

"_You do that!"_ Bonnie laughed.

"Bonnie…." Caroline mumbled and Klaus stopped his ministrations and gripped her hair in warning.

"_Yeah sweetie?" _

"I'll… miss you," Caroline whispered and a tear fell from her eye.

"_Hey you are not going away forever!"_ Bonnie laughed at her.

"No, no I am not," Caroline gulped and Klaus turned her head towards him. He wiped away her tear from her cheek with his knuckles.

"End it," he mouthed at her.

"Bonnie I have to go now," Caroline said without taking her eyes off Klaus as he slid his thumb over her bottom lip.

"_Take care of yourself Caroline,"_ Bonnie told her, _"love you!"_

"I love you too," she said and looked at the phone as if it was her life line. Calling Bonnie was the hardest thing she had to do so far. Hearing her friend and not being able to ask for help was the cruelest thing Klaus had done to her. But having him subtly threatening the people she loved was far too cruel. And she didn't even know when she was going to see Bonnie again. If she was ever going to see her again.

Klaus's finger pressed the button on her phone and ended the call. He then turned it off and Caroline closed her eyes as he put the phone back to his pocket.

"Congratulations sweetheart; you did great," he praised her and caressed her hair but she turned her head away.

"Don't be like that love. It is not the end of the world. Life goes on and I will make sure yours will too. Even against your own wishes," he curtly told her and she opened her eyes and looked at him with a cold expression.

"I would never take my own life," she said to him without feeling the need to sugarcoat her words.

"Are you sure love?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is what you want? Why don't you get it over with then? Kill me and be done with it," she spat with revulsion.

Klaus kneeled in front of her and sighed.

"We have already been through this sweetheart… why would I kill something as beautiful as you?" he genuinely asked and took her hands in his own.

"You rather destroy it," she said and took her hands away.

"I rather enjoy it," he rasped and cupped her face. He kissed her aggressively but she didn't respond.

Klaus laughed over her lips and then he let her go.

He got up and went and sat back to his chair.

"We have started on the wrong foot here but believe it or not I do fancy you Caroline," he said with a tone that implied honesty and it amazed her how he could be so nonchalant about what he was doing.

"I can't even think what you would do if you didn't," she mumbled.

"No need to worry about it for now. As long as my fascination with you stands you won't have to find out," he told her and she raised her gaze to him.

"And when it is over?" she pressed.

"Don't cut yourself short sweetheart," he said as a smirk appeared on his face.

She froze at that.

"You seem to underestimate yourself Caroline," he simply told her and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what was worse. Klaus liking her or not. Each turn seemed horrific to her.

"Finish your breakfast love. I have scheduled your doctor's appointment in an hour."

* * *

**A/N:** About the French review. I had to use google translate because I do not speak or understand French. I generally understood what the review said however since I am not speaking French there is no point in leaving me a review in that language. However if someone is a native French speaker or knows French and is willing to do so then can send a pm to me and accurately translate the review for me. I would be grateful. Thank you.


End file.
